Let's Start The Journey
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata sang pecinta alam, yang percaya akan 'Zaman Keemasan' yang merupakan zaman di mana dewa-dewi dan makhluk gaib hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, selalu dihindari semua orang terkecuali Pangeran Tampan yang tersesat di hutan. (Warning inside the story)
1. First Journey

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Bad-Plots, Typos everywhere~, Stupid Story

**Disclaimer:**  
I love you, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** :* *kicked*

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke x Hinata

**Rate:**  
Tee~

**Genre:**  
Romance / Hurt / Comfort (Just **A LITTLE** Hurt. Sorry)

So, this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** Presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"LET'S START THE JOURNEY"**

* * *

Aku kembali merogoh saku celana panjangku, yang sudah nyaris bolong semua, untuk mengambil sebuah kompas yang senantiasa menemaniku ke mana pun aku pergi. Kubuka tutup kompas itu, dan mataku mulai membidik ke suatu titik yang rencananya akan kutuju. Namun sebelum aku ke sana, aku harus mengetahui sudut-sudutnya, dan ke arah mata angin mana tempat itu. Alasannya karena aku tak ingin tersesat di antara ribuan pohon ini.

Kepalaku manggut-manggut begitu kulihat, dari kaca pembesar kecil, bayangan dari benang tipis di tutup kompas itu menunjuk ke angka seratus tiga puluh tiga ke sebelah timur. Kututup kembali kompas itu dan kumasukkan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan dan terdengar suara derak daun-daun dan ranting-ranting kering yang kuinjak. Sembari berjalan, aku mendongak dan sedikit menyipitkan mataku saat melihat cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat celah dedaunan yang menggantung di pohok oak di atasku. Aku tersenyum melihat kilau keemasan yang tadi menerpa wajahku, dan kembali terbayang di otakku Zaman Keemasan yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Dengan langkah ringan aku melanjutkan petualanganku. Dan saat aku sudah sampai di titik yang tadi kutuju, aku menyentuh permukaan batang pohon yang berada tepat di sebelah kananku. Permukaan itu kasar dengan sedikit kulit-kulit yang terbuka dan nyaris lepas. Kuraba perlahan bagian itu, dan kuusap seakan mengatakan, 'kau akan baik-baik saja, pohon manis.'

Kemudian aku kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti berpuluh-puluh kali yang lalu; mengambil kompas, melihat arah mata angin, manggut-manggut, dan meletakkannya kembali ke saku celana sebelum berjalan ke titik tujuanku.

Di tengah-tengah perjalananku, aku mendengar suara gemericik air yang sudah pasti berasal dari sungai yang katanya berada di dekat sini. Mendengar suara merdu itu, semangatku naik beberapa persen, dan aku mulai berjalan dengan semangat yang lebih besar untuk menemukan sungai tempat para peri dulu bercengkerama dengan manusia.

Pantulan cahaya matahari yang berkilauan menyusup ke rongga mataku. Aku menyipitkan mata seiring dengan merekahnya senyuman di bibirku. Air bening dengan cahaya keperakan di permukaannya, bebatuan di dasarnya, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang bertumbuh liar di pinggirannya membuat kakiku otomatis melangkah mendekati pemandangan indah itu. Ternyata sungai itu lebih besar dari perkiraanku. Aku berdiri di pinggiran sungai, dan dapat kurasakan ujung-ujung sepatuku mendingin terkena air yang mengalir di pinggiran sungai. Sedangkan jarak antara tempatku berdiri dengan pinggiran seberang bisa sekitar dua meter.

Aku melepaskan sepatu bot ku dan meletakkannya di bawah sebuah pohon mapel yang meneteskan getah dari batangnya. Sebelum aku berjalan ke pertengahan sungai, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuhkan jariku di tetesan getah itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Rasa manis yang begitu alami menyebar di rongga mulutku, membuat aku tersenyum. Usai menjilat beberapa tetes getah mapel, aku berjalan ke pertengahan sungai. Dapat kurasakan permukaan batu besar di dasar sungai sangatlah licin karena ganggang biru yang tumbuh liar. Tetapi itu bukanlah masalah besar bagiku, apalagi jika mengingat betapa sejuknya air yang menyentuh kakiku.

Beberapa ikan kecil menggigiti kulit kakiku sehingga aku tertawa kegelian. Saat aku hendak berjalan lebih jauh lagi, batu yang ada di depanku terasa lebih licin sehingga mau tak mau aku harus ekstra hati-hati. Tetapi nasib baik sedang tidak berada di pihakku. Aku tergelincir sehingga jatuh terduduk. Bokongku nyaris mati rasa saat membentur batu besar di bawah. Belum lagi telapak tangan, yang kugunakan untuk menopang tubuh, justru terluka karena menekan sebuah kerikil tajam. Aku meringis kesakitan, dan otomatis meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata karena rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke depan—tanpa mengeluarkannya dari air—dan aku melihat darah dari tanganku yang bergerak perlahan di dalam air seperti selembar selendang merah yang bergerak tertiup angin. Aku tidak bergeming dan terus saja melihat kedua telapak tanganku yang mengenaskan. Tanpa sadar aku menangis setelahnya. Isakanku terdengar cukup kencang di gendang telingaku. Sungguh memalukan. Aku berani bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di alam sejak aku mulai menjadi pecinta alam tunggal pada umur sembilan tahun.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sebuah suara di belakangku membuyarkan isakanku. Sejenak wajahku merona karena menahan malu. Ah, aku tidak suka ketahuan menangis! Segera kusembunyikan luka di kedua telapak tanganku dengan menangkupkannya. Baru saja aku hendak berdiri, bokongku yang terasa sakit membuat aku kembali terduduk dan menjerit tertahan.

"Mari kubantu," kata orang itu sembari menyentuh kedua pundakku.

Mau tak mau—sebenarnya aku tak mau—aku menerimanya dengan mengangguk samar, dan membiarkan kedua tangan putihnya, yang dapat kulihat hanya dengan melirik ke bawah, mengangkat tubuhku dengan mencengkeram erat kedua lenganku. Kulihat sesuatu bersinar keperakan di jari manis pemuda itu.

Setelah aku berhasil berdiri, aku memaksakan diri untuk membalikkan badan dan berterimakasih. Namun, baru saja aku membalikkan badan, penampakan indah di depanku membuat aku terkesiap dan menahan napas.

Biar kujelaskan. Orang itu memiliki rambut panjang yang agak jabrik di tengahnya, sedangkan bagian belakang dan pinggirnya menggantung. Ia memiliki poni yang sedikit terpisah-pisah—tidak menyatu seperti milikku. Di bawah poninya, tergaris dua buah alis tipis yang sewarna dengan rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan—nyaris legam. Kedua alis itu menaungi sepasang mata indah dengan iris sewarna batu oniks. Lekukan mata itu bergaris tegas dan agak meruncing, dan pandangannya sangatlah amat tajam. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis, memancarkan ketegasan dan sikapnya yang jelas sangat dingin. Kulit orang itu seputih kapas dan di kedua pipinya ada semburat kemerahan yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Ah, jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang 'wow'. Tubuhnya sangat tegap dan cukup atletis, dengan dua pundak kokoh, dan tangan yang juga tampak kokoh.

Mataku kini tertuju pada dada bidangnya yang dibalut kaos tipis berwarna hitam. Dada itu terlihat sangat seksi dan membuat kedua pipiku merona. Jelas sekali kedua tanganku tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niat itu, karena sudah pasti ia mengira aku mengidap kelainan psikologis—atau lebih dikenal sebagai 'gila'.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu datar dan tanpa ekspresi sembari menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aa. A-ano, aku tergelincir," jelasku terbata-bata dengan kedua tangan masih tertangkup di depan dada, "Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, arigatou ne!"

"Hn," sahut orang itu cuek. Ia memandangku dari atas ke bawah, dan kembali ke atas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan berkata, "Sepertinya kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dan mulai jelalatan untuk mencari objek lain selain dirinya yang bisa kupandang.

"E-entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," kataku sambil tertawa hambar—masih dengan kedua tangan tertangkup.

Laki-laki di depanku menatap curiga pada kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas. Ia menarik kedua tanganku menggunakan dua tangannya dengan kasar, berusaha melepaskan tangkupan kedua tanganku. Aku bersikeras untuk menahannya agar ia tidak melihat lukaku. Aku 'kan malu jika ketahuan menangis hanya karena luka _kecil_ di telapak tangan! Namun ternyata tenaganya cukup kuat karena ia berhasil melihat kedua telapak tanganku yang sempat tersembunyi.

Ia menyipitkan pandangannya dan menatap mataku bergantian dengan telapak tanganku. Ia bertanya tegas, "Ini apa?"

"Tangan." Aku yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa justru menjawab dengan jawaban bodoh yang pasti menjadi bahan tertawaan bocah-bocah TK.

Orang itu mendengus kesal. Ia melepaskan tangan kanannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku, berbalik badan, dan menyeret aku ke pinggiran sungai. Aku sempat tergelincir-gelincir saat berjalan. Gerutuan dan omelanku tidak membuatnya bergeming. Ia justru semakin kuat menarikku.

Kami tiba di pinggiran sungai. Aku mengerutkan kening saat melihat dari balik lengannya, ada sebuah ransel besar yang bersandar di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di depan pohon mapel tempat aku meletakkan sepatu botku. Aku merasa heran, bagaimana mungkin ia hadir di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Tebakanku, orang ini memiliki tubuh seringan bulu sehingga jika berjalan tidak akan terdengar, bahkan oleh kelelawar atau lumba-lumba sekalipun.

Ia menyeret aku ke arah ranselnya yang besar dan berwarna merah terang, kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu. Karena posisi tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam aku, ia terlihat kesulitan sehingga segera melepaskannya sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Tak lama, laki-laki itu menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah kantong kertas kecil yang berisi beberapa barang. Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat isinya. Tidak banyak, hanya segulung perban, dua gulung perekat, dan beberapa lembar plester antiseptik berukuran jumbo.

Ia mengambil dua lembar plester antiseptik, dan meletakkan sisanya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatapku dengan datar. Ditariknya tangan kananku dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kirinya, dan dibukanya selembar plester menggunakan tangan satunya dengan bantuan mulutnya.

Mengetahui maksud gerak-gerik pemuda itu, aku berusaha menarik tanganku, dan berkata, "Daijoubu. I-ini hanya luka kecil."

"Luka kecil, katamu? Orang bodoh macam apa lagi yang kali ini kutemui?" tanyanya sinis sembari mencibir, dengan nada seakan-akan ia sudah ribuan kali berjumpa dengan orang bodoh.

Aku memberenggut kesal dan membiarkan ia memasangkan dua plester itu pada bagian telapak tanganku yang terluka. Setelahnya, ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya seakan-akan bangga akan _masterpiece_-nya.

"Sudah," katanya singkat.

"Arigatou," balasku—juga—singkat.

"Hn," sahutnya. Ia membalikkan badan, menutup kembali ranselnya, dan membawanya di punggungnya.

Sementara aku, berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki untuk mengambil sepatu botku yang berdiri merana di bawah pohon mapel. Aku duduk bersandar pada pohon itu sembari memasangkan sepatu itu di kakiku. Di sebelah telingaku mengalir sedikit getah mapel sehingga aku tergoda untuk mencolek dan menjilatnya.

Baru saja aku hendak menyentuhkan ujung jariku, yang sudah terkena getah mapel, ke dalam lidah, sang pemuda-cerewet-yang-memaksaku-memakai-plester-ukur an-jumbo-miliknya itu berseru, "Jangan!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Bisa jadi itu berbahaya," katanya sembari berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku terkekeh dengan nada menghina. Lalu dengan sengaja mengambil beberapa tetes getah lagi dari pohon, dan mengoleskannya di lidahku dengan gaya berlebihan. Setelahnya, aku mengemut ujung jariku sembari memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba tangan kananku ditarik secara paksa oleh pemuda berambut hitam di depanku. Aku merasa terkejut dan segera membuka mata. Aku semakin terkesiap saat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku—ia bahkan ikut-ikutan jongkok di depanku. Yah, wajahku segera merona dibuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan!" seru pemuda itu sembari mengerutkan kening.

Aku kembali tertawa. Namun yang kali ini bukan dalam rangka menghina, melainkan karena merasa ia sangatlah lucu.

"A-aku ini hidup di hutan sudah selama sembilan tahun, Pemuda Tampan," jelasku setelah berhenti tertawa, "Itu hanya getah mapel. Tidak berbahaya."

Diam. Ia terpekur mendengar perkataanku. Pandangannya tampak terkejut, dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, seberapa tampankah orang ini? Bahkan dalam ekspresi lucu itu ia masih tampak sangat tampan. Ingin rasanya aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan mencium bib—apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?!

"G-gomen ne. Aku tidak tahu," ujarnya dengan canggung dan nada bicara minim.

"Tidak masalah. Aa. Bi-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanyaku sambil menunduk salah tingkah.

Ia tidak segera melepasnya tetapi justru mengarahkan jari telunjukku pada getah mapel yang mengalir di sebelah telingaku. Ia memandangi getah itu, mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan memasukkan jariku ke dalam mulutnya. Aku terkesiap dan segera mendongak saat kurasakan jariku dihisap oleh pemuda di depanku. Tanpa kurasa, aku menahan napas dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Manis," ujarnya usai mengeluarkan jariku dari dalam mulutnya. Aku meneguk ludah saat melihat benang-benang saliva yang menggantung di seputar jariku.

_Bukankah tadi itu ciuman secara tidak langsung?_

Orang tadi berdiri, dan membantuku berdiri juga. Aku merasa heran melihat tingkahnya. Mengapa ia mengajakku pergi? Seharusnya ia pergi saja sendiri, karena aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk berjalan-jalan di seputaran hutan ini. Otomatis aku menyentakkan tangan kananku, dan membuatnya menatapku heran.

"Hn?" tanyanya sembari bergumam singkat.

"Ka-kau mau mengajakku ke mana? A-aku masih ingin di sini," kataku dengan terbata-bata.

Pria itu menggosok-gosokkan jari telunjuknya di hidung dengan salah tingkah. Kemudian ia mengatakan hal tidak penting, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mendengus.

Ia melanjutkan, "Aku laki-laki rumahan yang tak suka berpergian."

_Lantas mengapa?_ Jeritku dalam hati.

"Ayahku—"

Kh. Menyambar ke urusan ayahnya!

"—menyuruh aku untuk menyeberangi hutan ini."

_Ya sudah, sana cepat pergi dan turuti kemauannya, Baka!_

Aku tidak tahan lagi dan spontan bertanya dengan ketus, "Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Yah." Sasuke—begitu 'kan namanya?—kembali menggosok hidungnya, dan perlahan rona merah mulai menjalari kedua pipinya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku tersesat."

Aku membelalakkan mata dan mengulum tawa sebisa tenagaku. Ku tutup bibirku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku berkaca-kaca karena menahan tawa. Ia tersesat? Laki-laki ini tersesat? Orang bodoh macam apa dia? Hutan ini sangatlah mudah dikenal! Sungguhpun aku baru sekali masuk ke hutan ini dan segera mengetahui seluk beluknya.

"Jangan tertawakan aku!" tukasnya sembari memalingkan wajah. Kulihat pipinya dari samping tampak lebih merah.

Aku menghela napas sekuat-kuatnya, dan bertanya, "Ka-kau datang dari sebelah mana?" Ia tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunjuk ke sebelah selatan. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. "'Menyeberang' berarti ke sebelah utara. Mari kuantar."

Dengan langkah mudah, aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Sasuke mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

-xxx-

Perjalanan panjang kami yang berjalan cukup lambat—karena aku terus menerus menggunakan kompas—tidak diwarnai sedikitpun perbincangan. Kami berjalan berdampingan dalam suasana canggung yang cukup menyesakkan. Mungkin Sasuke merasa sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, karena aku melihat ia terus menerus mengeluarkan gerak-gerik gelisah. Tetapi lain halnya aku. Aku memanfaatkan keheningan ini untuk menikmati suasana di seputar hutan—memandangi serangga yang beterbangan, melihat bunga-bunga yang bergerak tertiup angin, dan sesekali ikut bernyanyi bersama burung-burung yang melintas di udara.

Akhirnya cahaya yang begitu terang menyambut kami. Kami sampai di pinggiran hutan. Aku menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya masih tetap datar. Sudah kuantar sampai sejauh ini pun ia tidak terlihat senang. Atau memang ia tidak memiliki ekspresi?

"Arigatou ne," ujarnya tanpa emosi.

"Aa," sahutku, "A-aku kembali ke hutan."

"Jangan dulu," cegahnya sembari mencengkeram lenganku, sehingga otomatis langkahku terhenti.

Aku menoleh menatapnya dengan heran. Ia menatap mataku dalam, tetapi aku tak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sesekali kulihat tangannya yang melekat pada lenganku. Cengkeramannya sama sekali tidak kasar. Justru bisa dibilang… hati-hati. Ia seperti tidak ingin melukaiku.

"Nan desu ka?" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Um. Aku belum mengenal tempat ini," kata Sasuke kemudian. Ia menoleh ke arah lain, ke arah kota lebih tepatnya. Dipandanginya bangunan-bangunan kecil yang biasa dinamakan rumah. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci suasana kota itu, mulai dari toko bunga hingga toko pakan ternak.

Aku mendesah pasrah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Aku bertanya padanya di mana rencananya ia tinggal, dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyewa rumah selama beberapa minggu. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mengajaknya melihat rumah sewaan yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen non permanenku—ya, aku sama sepertinya; hanya tinggal sementara.

Ketika kami sampai di rumah kecil itu, kulihat Sasuke mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap-usap kedua pipinya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi kanan, dan sisa jari lainnya di pipi kiri. Aku yang mendongak menatap wajah pria itu dari samping merasa sangat terpesona. Daya pesonanya menyerap kesadaranku hingga aku tanpa sadar memandanginya lekat-lekat. Menikmati pemandangan indah berupa wajah lelaki tampan yang dilatarbelakangi cahaya mentari siang menjelang sore.

"Apa melihatku? Daijoubu ne?" tanyanya. Aku tersentak, karena tidak menyadari selama aku memandanginya, ia sudah menoleh ke arahku.

"A-ah. I-ie, da-daijoubu," sahutku gelagapan sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalari pipiku.

"Aku suka. Di sini saja," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Ia membuka pintu pagar yang tidak terkunci dan memasuki pekarangan rumah bergaya tradisional itu. Dinaikinya beberapa undakan untuk mencapai pintu utama rumah itu, lalu ia mengetuknya dengan sopan.

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk keluar dari rumah itu. Ia menatap Sasuke, lalu menatapku. Kurasa ia cukup terpesona dengan Sasuke yang sudah jelas sekali sangatlah amat tampan. Ia berdeham—kurasa untuk menghilangkan ekspresi terpesonanya—dan bertanya dengan penuh wibawa, "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menyewa rumah ini," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menyuruh kami berdua masuk. Rumah itu dari luar terlihat seperti rumah tradisional Jepang pada umumnya, namun jika kita sudah melihat dalamnya, itu tampak sama sekali berbeda dengan penampakan luarnya. Rumah itu berdinding kayu yang dipernis sedemikian rupa sehingga mengkilap. Permukaan dinding itu halus dan licin. Perabotan di rumah ini sama sekali lengkap. Dominasi warna coklatnya membuat aku merasa senang, karena batang pohon merupakan salah satu dari sekian juta hal favoritku.

Setelah ia membuatkan minuman untuk kami, ia melakukan perundingan kesepakatan dengan Sasuke, dan sedikit berbincang-bincang denganku. Dari perbincangan itu aku tahu bahwa ia adalah pengurus rumah ini sampai ada yang menyewa. Wanita gemuk itu dan Sasuke akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan. Mulai hari ini, Sasuke adalah pemilik tidak sah rumah ini sampai lima minggu ke depan.

Kemudian Sasuke buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya—kurasa untuk segera membungkam mulut wanita itu yang notabene sangat berisik—dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang. Ia tidak hanya membayar uang muka, melainkan langsung semuanya. Aku terpesona lagi. Rupanya ia orang yang sangat kaya. Tidak seperti aku tentunya. Di saat gadis-gadis seusiaku belajar di perguruan tinggi, aku berusaha mendapatkan uang dengan melakukan berbagai observasi di hutan atau alam lainnya—itu juga kalau ada yang membutuhkan hasil observasiku.

Wanita itu akhirnya pergi dan menutup pintu utama, dan aku memandangi kepergiannya. Aku cukup terpesona dengan bokong wanita itu yang sangat besar dan melenggak-lenggok. Hampir saja aku tertawa, namun segera kutahan karena aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Usai kepergian wanita gemuk itu, aku menoleh menatap Sasuke. Ia sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah lain saat aku menoleh. Mungkinkah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Sasuke barusan memandangiku?

"Nani?" tanyaku setelah beberapa detik—setelah aku memergokinya memandangiku—kami berdiam diri.

"Tidak," sahutnya singkat. Ia berdiri sembari menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Ka-kau mau ke mana, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku sambil ikut-ikutan berdiri.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia diam saja di tempatnya berdiri sambil menatap ke sisi lain ruangan itu. Tidak mengacuhkanku sepertinya. Namun aku tetap berdiri sedikit di belakangnya.

"Ke kamar. Kau mau ikut?" sahut Sasuke akhirnya. Terdengar dari nada bicaranya, ia menahan tawa sehingga aku memberenggut dan kembali menghempaskan diriku ke sofa yang dibalut kulit sintetis berwarna coklat terang.

-xxx-

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berganti pakaian. Kini ia menggunakan kaos polos berwarna abu-abu yang semakin menambah kesan seksi dalam dirinya. Jantungku berdegup keras dan aku mendadak salah tingkah ketika kulihat bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar kakinya. Aku baru melihatnya tentu saja karena tadi ia menggunakan celana panjang dan kini celana pendek selututlah yang ia gunakan.

"Mengapa kau senang sekali menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempatnya—tiga meter dari tempatku duduk—sembari berkacak pinggang.

Aku tidak bergeming. Mataku masih menatapnya lekat. Suaranya yang barusan pun hanya terdengar seperti desahan angin yang sayup-sayup. Aku begitu terfokus pada pemuda tampan di depan sana hingga aku tidak sadar ia sudah berjalan mendekatiku dan terpaksa terlonjak ketika ia menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"Ka-kakkoi," bisikku lirih sembari menatapnya dengan mata membelalak, dan menikmati jemarinya yang mulai bergerak-gerak untuk mengusap lembut kedua pipiku.

"Hn? Kakkoi desu ka?" tanyanya dengan senyuman miring.

Aku tanpa sadar mengangguk namun segera tersadar detik berikutnya. Aku memundurkan kepalaku dan tertawa canggung sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku.

"A-ano. Ya-yang tadi lu-lupakan saja!" ujarku gelagapan dengan punggung dibasahi keringat. Aku berpura-pura melihat jam tanganku, dan berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan, "Ah su-sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang."

"Mengapa terburu-buru?" tanyanya datar dengan satu alis dinaikkan. Ia kini sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku dan memandangnya dengan heran. Ba-barusan itu _apa_? 'Mengenalmu lebih jauh' katanya. Jadi…?

"Su-sumimasen?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, ingin mengenalmu. Namamu pun aku tak tahu," jawab Sasuke sembari mendengus tidak sabar.

Kedua pipiku merona mendengar jawabannya. Bolehkah aku sedikit merasa sombong? Apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadis jika seorang pemuda tampan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh? Pasti ia akan tinggi hati, bukan? Tidak terkecuali aku, karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis delapan belas tahun yang masih bisa terpesona oleh ketampanan seorang laki-laki.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hi-Hinata," ujarku lirih dengan kepala menunduk dan dua tangan saling meremas. Kurasakan sakit dari luka di telapak tanganku, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Berhentilah melakukan itu. Kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri," ujar Sasuke sembari menarik kedua tanganku dan meremas pergelangan tanganku.

Spontan aku mendongak dan tak sengaja kedua mata kami bertemu. Cukup lama kami berada di posisi ini. Dan ketika secara bersamaan kami tersadar, kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Sangat panas. Sial. Pasti warna merah di pipiku sudah menjalar sampai ke telinga. Aku mencuri pandang padanya, dan mendapati wajah pemuda tampan itu juga dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Ya sudah. Pu-pulanglah. Ma-mari kuantar sampai a-apartemenmu," katanya akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan di antara kami. Ia menarik salah satu tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu dan pintu pagar, ia berjalan di sebelahku dengan menggandeng pergelangan tangan kananku. "Rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya—kembali tanpa emosi.

Aku menuding. Sasuke mengangguk. Kami berjalan bersebelahan di bawah naungan awan-awan kemerahan yang berarak-arakan di langit senja yang berwarna jingga.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam ketika aku menyadari debar jantungku kian tak menentu. Kurasakan hatiku rasanya sesak entah mengapa. Namun dengan sikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi, aku berjalan dengan tenang di sebelah Sasuke.

"Andaikan peri-peri masih hidup dan memainkan harpa mereka untuk menuntun manusia-manusia ke alam mimpinya." Tiba-tiba aku mengoceh di luar kendaliku saat kurasakan angin semilir membelai rambutku.

"Kau suka mengkhayal?" tanya Sasuke dengan samar-samar mendengus geli.

"Bukan khayalan. Itu nyata dan pernah terjadi di Zaman Keemasan di mana manusia dan makhluk-makhluk gaib hidup berdampingan," tukasku sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Omong kosong." Sasuke mendecih.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menyentakkan tangan. Kupandangi matanya dengan kening bekerut, merasa kesal dengan kata-katanya yang menyebalkan. Seenaknya ia mengatakan bahwa yang baru saja kujelaskan adalah omong kosong semata. Aku berani bersumpah aku pernah mendengar suara alunan harpa dari para peri di sebuah hutan. Jadi mana mungkin aku hanya berkhayal!

"Nani?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku membencimu!" seruku dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Sasuke memandangku dengan bingung. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku barusan. Ia pasti berpikir mengapa aku mendadak membencinya. Namun seharusnya ia mengerti. Ah, ya. Tidak mungkin ia segera mengerti. Ia baru mengenalku. Dan mungkin ia tak akan pernah mengerti seperti teman-temanku yang pada akhirnya menjauhiku karena menganggap aku gadis aneh. Alhasil, aku tak memiliki satu teman pun. Sungguh.

"Gomen," ucapku lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. Rasa sakit dalam hatiku yang sudah lama kupendam dan tak lagi kurasakan sekarang kembali meluap. Aku ingin melupakan segalanya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan alam. Namun kehadiran Sasuke—yang sempat kupikir akan menjadi pengobat rasa sakit itu—justru membuatku semakin merasa sakit.

Sasuke mengangguk samar dan kembali menarikku. Namun kali ini ia tak lagi menarik pergelangan tanganku, melainkan merangkulku dengan tangan kirinya yang kokoh. Sempat aku merasa terkejut, namun tak lama, aku berusaha menyamankan posisiku dengan bersandar pada pundaknya.

Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan ini sesaat saja. Aku ingin merasakan ini walau ini yang terakhir dalam hidupku.

Sebelum ia juga pergi meninggalkanku.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Aku lagi kurang kerjaan nih, makanya bikin fiction kacangan macam ini -_- flame deh sesuka-mu, soalnya aku gak gitu niat bikin ini. Cuman buat ngabisin waktu wkwkwk._

_Aku minta maaf ya, kalo hurtnya kurang terasa. Abisan bingung mau kasih genre apa lagi =3= *dicekik*_

_Ini ceritanya tuh tentang cewe aneh bernama Hinata yang.. pokoknya kayak di summary deh ^^ *ditendang*_

_Siplah, ditunggu aja reviews-nya!_

_Arigatou ne~ _

"Never stop trying to be better, and better"

**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**


	2. Second Journey

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Bad-Plots, Typos everywhere~, Stupid Story

**Disclaimer:**  
I love you, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** :* *kicked*

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke x Hinata

**Rate:**  
Tee~

**Genre:**  
Romance / Hurt / Comfort (Just **A LITTLE** Hurt. Sorry)

So, this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** Presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"LET'S START THE JOURNEY"**

* * *

Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk memulai hari ini. Pikiranku sedang sangat kalut hingga aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang atau hendak aku lakukan. Bahkan saat ini aku nyaris tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menggigiti sebatang paku. Tetapi rasa besi berkarat yang ada di mulutku membuat aku tersadar dan segera melemparkan paku itu ke tempatnya semula.

Hari ini aku benar-benar lupa akan kebiasaanku berkunjung ke hutan dan melakukan hal-hal yang kumau di sana—seperti mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kompas ke dalam saku celanaku, bermain di sungai dan merasakan gelinya digigiti ikan-ikan kecil, sampai memanjat pohon hanya untuk mendapatkan buah persik.

Semua ini disebabkan oleh kejadian kemarin yang menyebabkan aku mengingat segala masa laluku yang cukup menyebalkan—tidak sampai kelam. Sumpah. Penyebabnya tentu saja perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar amat sarkastik di telingaku. Ia mengatakan hal-hal seputar Zaman Keemasan adalah konyol. Aku takut ia mengatakan itu. Karena biasanya orang-orang yang menjauhiku pada mulanya mendengar ceritaku soal Zaman Keemasan dan akhirnya pergi karena menganggapku aneh. Aku menghabiskan tujuh tahun belakangan hidupku hanya sendirian. Jujur, aku membutuhkan teman untuk diajak berbicara. Keluargaku tinggal sangat jauh dari tempatku hidup saat ini. Dan aku tidak mau Sasuke juga pada akhirnya meninggalkanku.

Tunggu. Apa peduliku?

Ah, pokoknya aku peduli. Aku ingin selalu berada di dekat Sasuke jujur saja. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya belum sampai dua puluh empat jam dan aku sudha merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kh. Aneh!

Baru sja aku memikirkan Sasuke dan mengumpat-umpat dalam hatiku, terdengar suara bel dari pintu apartemenku. Aku mendekati interkom dan berbicara, "Siapa?"

"Aku. Bukalah." ucapan orang itu terdengar di interkom.

Aku mengerutkan kening karena tidak tahu siapa di sana. Mungkin aku mengenalnya, tetapi suara seseorang di interkom akan sangatlah terdengar amat berbeda. Setelahnya, aku mengangkat bahu dan membukakan pintu untuk orang itu.

Pemandangan yang kutemukan pertama kali membuat aku menganga.

Sosok pria dengan balutan kaos sederhana tanpa lengan, celana _training_ panjangnya yang nyaris menutupi sepatu bot coklat yang menjadi alas kakinya. Ia menggendong sebuah ransel kecil yang menggelembung karena isinya. Tangannya terlihat besar dan kuat, membuat degup jantungku menjadi luar biasa cepat.

"Lama," ujarnya mengawali pertemuan kami.

"U-Uchiha-san," bisikku tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari dua manik obsidiannya.

"Hasan?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut, "Dengar ya. Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'Hasan'. Namaku Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk samar. Padahal maksudku adalah 'Uchiha-san' bukan 'Hasan'. Ah, ya sudahlah.

"Ma-mau apa ke mari?" tanyaku lagi dengan kepala menunduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan kakiku dengan salah tingkah.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menerobos masuk ke apartemenku tanpa izin. Kemudian dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan ranselnya di sudut ruang apartemen tipe studioku.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku semula, namun kali ini aku menghadap ke ruangan apartemenku sehingga pemandangan itu bisa kutangkap. Aku melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seenaknya tanpa berkedip.

"Menunggu apa? Aku sudah di dalam," gerutunya dengan kepala bersandar nyaris terbalik di sandaran sofa.

Dengan masih diliputi perasaan heran, aku akhirnya melangkah dan menutup pintu apartemen. Setelahnya, aku berjalan ke sofa, dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke dengan perasaan canggung. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang baru saja mengatakan 'Zaman Keemasan adalah omong kosong' justru berkunjung ke apartemenku dan melakukan hal seenak perutnya? Aku menatap kosong ke depan masih tanpa berkedip. Tanganku kembali saling meremas namun luka di telapak tanganku seakan mati rasa.

"Bodoh. Harus berapa kali kubilang jangan lakukan itu!" tegur Sasuke sambil menarik tangan kiriku agar terlepas dari tangan kananku. Ia menarik tanganku mendekat ke dadanya, dan kulihat ia memperhatikan luka di tanganku yang tidak lagi terbungkus plester. "Pakai plester."

Aku hendak menolak, namun ia segera menatapku dengan tajam dan menuntut, sehingga aku terpaksa membungkam kembali mulutku. Kemudian aku berjalan ke lemari obat-obatan yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku, dan mengambil dua lembar plester antiseptik.

Sasuke membantuku memasangkan plester seperti saat kami di hutan kemarin. Aku menatap kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk. Ekspresinya saat ini membuat debar jantungku semakin tidak beraturan. Aku berani bertaruh, darah di dalam tubuhku mulai mengalir berantakan, contohnya saja mereka berkumpul di wajah dan telingaku sehingga memanas.

Ia mengakhiri gerakannya, dan membuang bungkus plester itu ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di sebelahku dan menatapku dengan heran. Aku sudah tidak menunduk, tetapi kedua tanganku masih terletak di atas paha kiriku dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke langit.

"Nan desu ka?" tanya Sasuke yang segera membuat aku tersadar.

"A-Aa, ti-tidak! Da-daijoubu!" tukasku berantakan.

"Aku mencemaskanmu," ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Ia memandang jauh ke kakinya dengan padangan menerawang. "Kupikir kemarin kau sudah berjanji akan ke rumahku pagi hari."

Aku terkesiap. Benar. Kemarin, saat Sasuke mengantarkan aku sampai pintu apartemen, ia menuntut aku agar berjanji akan ke rumahnya untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan. Aku membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku.

"Aku mengerti kau masih marah," kata Sasuke—masih datar dan tanpa emosi. Namun, saat ia mengatakan, "Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tidak marah." Wajahnya memerah.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Hatiku terasa penuh oleh perasaan aneh yang membuat sekujur tubuhku menghangat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," timpalku sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sudah memaafkannya. Malahan aku membutuhkannya untuk menjadi temanku. Aku membutuhkan Uchiha Sasuke. Sumpah.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku segera menyambutnya dengan tangan kiri. Sebenarnya aku heran dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Untuk apa ia mengajakku berdiri berhadapan di depan sebuah sofa?

"Aku ingin ke hutan," katanya sambil menatap dingin ke arah mataku. Sungguhpun pandangannya begitu dingin, aku senang ia masih mau menatap mataku. "Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Zaman Keemasan."

Kali ini aku benar-benar terperangah. Baru kali ini ada seseorang di luar keluargaku mau mendengar cerita tentang zaman di mana manusia bisa melihat dewa-dewi dan para peri. Dan orangnya adalah sesosok pemuda tampan kaya yang dingin dan tampak tidak berperasaan.

"Halo? Kau mendengar?" ucapnya dengan tidak sabar.

"I-ie. A-aku dengar. Tunggu di sini," kataku cepat sambil melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku berjalan cepat ke lemari, mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian bersih, dan membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk digunakan. Usai aku memakai pakaianku, aku kembali keluar dengan penampilan sama sekali berbeda.

Kaos bergambar tokoh anime Pikachu berwarna putih telah kutukar dengan baju berwarna _green army_. Celana pendek setengah pahaku yang berwarna kuning juga sudah berevolusi menjadi celana bercorak militer yang sudah sangat lusuh. Rambutku yang semula tergerai bebas kini kuikat ekor kuda dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam polos. Aku melihat Sasuke terperangah melihatku sehingga aku tersipu, karena tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku meletakkan pakaian bekasku tadi di atas tempat tidur _single_-ku, dan bergegas mengobrak-abrik lemari bukuku yang aku khususkan untuk perlengkapan dan peralatan pecinta alam. Tak banyak yang aku keluarkan. Hanya dua buah kompas, teropong murahan, tali, kotak P3K, gunting, pisau, terpal untuk tenda tempat tidur—jika diperlukan—dan lain-lain. Tidak banyak, 'kan? Selain itu aku juga memasukkan sebuah piyama dan selembar selimut.

Setelah memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ransel yang tidak tanggung-tanggung besarnya, aku mengambil sebuah botol minuman dan mengisinya penuh-penuh meskipun aku tahu di jantung hutan sana ada sebuah sungai besar yang dapat kumanfaatkan airnya untuk segala macam hal. Aku mengecek isi tasku dan mendapati beberapa makanan kaleng yang baru kubeli dua hari yang lalu. Akhirnya persiapanku rampung. Aku kembali berjalan ke tempat Sasuke dengan sebuah tas besar di atas punggungku dan wajah berseri-seri.

Kulihat Sasuke meneguk ludah. Ia memindahkan pandangannya dari tas besarku kepada ransel kecil yang ia bawa.

"Berencana untuk bermalam?" tanya Sasuke dengan kedua alis dinaikkan.

"Tidak tahu. Untuk jaga-jaga saja," jawabku dengan riang.

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap langit-langit. Ia tampak berpikir. Kemudian, setelah menghela napas, ia berdiri dan berkata, "Kita bermalam."

Aku terkejut. Bermalam di hutan hanya berdua dengan laki-laki? Demi Tuhan aku belum pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan kakiku sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Kau _takut_?" tanyanya. Maksud kata 'takut' dalam bicaranya tak lain adalah 'takut kusentuh'. Aku meneguk ludah dan menggeleng mantap. Aku memutuskan untuk mempercayainya. _Mempercayai teman baruku_. "Sekarang kita ke rumahku. Tch. Aku tidak berpikir kita akan bermalam," lanjutnya sambil memandang muak pada ransel kecilnya.

-xxx-

Kami baru saja keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Pria tampan itu sudah menukar ransel kecilnya dengan ransel merah terang yang ia pakai pada hari pertamanya di kota ini. Ransel itu juga tampak menggelembung karena isinya yang cukup banyak. Ia membawa serta beberapa persediaan makanan dan juga alat masak. Aku tersipu melihat itu, karena tak terpikir olehku untuk membawa alat masak—karena aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan makanan kaleng instan. Selain itu, Sasuke juga membawa sebuah ransel kecil yang mungkin saja bisa kami gunakan.

Dalam diam kami menyusuri jalanan kota sepi ini yang berdebu. Sesekali deru kendaraan bermotor terdengar di telingaku. Namun kesunyian jauh lebih mendominasi suasana kota ini. Sungguh aku menyukai kesunyian. Mungkin pada akhirnya aku akan memutuskan untuk menetap di sini, karena di luar aku yang berpenghasilan minim, aku menyukai kota ini. Penduduknya yang ramah, dan kondisi yang sangat kondusif untuk bermeditasi-lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya kami sampai di bibir hutan. Kami berhenti sejenak, dan aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia balas menatapku, tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepala. _Tersenyum_. Hal itu adalah hal yang belum pernah kujumpai selama bertemu dengannya—selain senyuman miring menyebalkan saat aku mengatakan ia 'kakkoi' itu tentunya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang, kami sampai di jantung hutan. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan sembari tersenyum.

"Letakkan di sana saja," ujar Sasuke padaku sembari menunjuk lokasi yang tak jauh dari jantung hutan. Di tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke memang tidak banyak terdapat pohon, sehingga kami bisa mendirikan tenda untuk bermalam di sana. Di tambah lagi, tempat itu tak jauh dari jantung hutan dan itu artinya tidak jauh dari sungai tempat kami pertama kali bertemu.

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil mendahului Sasuke. Aku menemuka tempat yang sangat nyaman—di bawah bayang-bayang pohon besar—dan meletakkan barang-barangku di sana. Aku merenggangkan otot-ototku. Tak lama, Sasuke menyusul dengan langkahnya yang penuh wibawa. Ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di sebelah ranselku, dan turut berdiri di sebelahku.

Sasuke mengajak aku berjalan-jalan. Aku mengangguk antusias. Dengan cepat, aku mengambil beberapa barang dan perlengkapan dan memasukkannya dengan seenaknya ke dalam ransel kecil yang dibawa Sasuke. Aku memintanya memasukkan barangnya juga ke dalam ransel itu. Tanpa banyak protes, Sasuke mengikuti jejakku.

Kompas kecil di kantong celana. Tali dan pisau terikat di ikat pinggang. Teropong murahan tergantung di leher. Sebuah topi lebar yang bertengger di kepalaku. Semuanya menandakan aku sudah siap untuk berpetualang.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku begitu antusias menyambut petualanganku hari ini. Pertama, aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku yang sempat terpotong sehari yang lalu. Kedua, aku akan bermalam di sini. Ketiga, yang terpenting dari itu semua, aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama _temanku_.

-xxx-

"Kau bilang kau akan bercerita," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan dahan kayu kering yang ia temukan. Ia menyibak semak dengan dahan itu dan sesekali menebas akar-akar gantung yang menjulur di depan kami.

"Ti-tidak di sini. Pasti ada tempat yang cocok untuk menceritakannya," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menatap mataku tanpa ekspresi. Namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ditahannya saat ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri untuk memandangku. Aku tidak menghiraukan pandangannya. Dengan sikap tidak peduli, aku menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan memaksanya merangkulku. Ia tampak agak terkejut, namun ekspresinya melunak setelahnya.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku, jadinya kau yang membawa ranselnya," gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Sasuke bertanya acuh-tak acuh. "Bukan masalah."

Ya, aku merasa sedikit bersalah, karena membuat Sasuke membawakan ransel yang kami gunakan. Itu semua disebabkan oleh telapak tanganku yang terluka. Sejujurnya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Toh yang menanggung beban berat bukanlah telapak tanganku, melainkan kedua pundakku. Tetapi Sasuke tetap bersikeras membawakannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Kami sudah menyeberangi sungai, dan terkejut akan apa yang kami temukan di sana. Dari seberang, tempat itu terlihat gelap dan mengerikan. Namun setelah kami melihatnya secara langsung, tempat itu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari kelihatannya. Indah. Kupu-kupu dengan berbagai warna beterbangan kian ke mari. Belum lagi bunga-bunga aneka jenis yang tumbuh liar juga menambah pesona lokasi ini. Berkilauan. Sangat amat indah.

Aku melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan segera berlari menghampiri keindahan itu. Kulihat jamur-jamur beracun dengan warna merah menggoda juga tampak tumbuh dengan liar dan menambah warna pada hutan ini. Aku memetik setangkai bunga-entah-apa berwarna ungu kebiruan, yang dapat kupastikan tidak beracun, dan menyelipkannya ke telingaku. Aku memetik satu lagi, dan berbalik badan. Tak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke memandangku dengan kilatan emosi di matanya. Ia tampak membuang muka—sama seperti saat kami berada di rumahnya kemarin—dan sekilas aku melihat ia sempat tersenyum. Wajahku merona, namun aku pura-pura tidak peduli. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya, namun aku tersandung kakiku sendiri, tetapi tidak sempat terjatuh karena Sasuke menahan tanganku.

"Hati-hati, Baka," kata Sasuke sembari membantuku berdiri dengan sempurna.

Aku mengangguk sembari memberenggut. Setelah berdiri tegap, aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Jarak kami bisa dibilang tidak ada saat ini. Tubuhku nyaris menyentuh tubuhnya. Dengan malu-malu, aku menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang tadi kupetik padanya. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"U-untukmu, Sasuke-san," bisikku sambil menunduk.

Tak lama, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengambil tangkai bunga itu. Seketika napasku tercekat saat melihat kilau keperakan pada jari manisnya. Benda itu cincin. Cincin itulah yang kulihat saat pertama kali kami bertemu di dekat sini. Benda itulah yang selama ini jarang kuperhatikan.

Cincin. Jari manis sebelah kiri. Ia laki-laki dewasa.

_Sasuke sudah bertunangan_?

Segera setelah ia menerima bunga dariku, aku menarik kedua tanganku dan terhuyung mundur untuk menjaga jarak di antara kami. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan gamang, sementara ia melihatku dengan heran. Napasku memburu. Degup jantungku semakin cepat dan keringatku bercucuran. Perasaan apa ini? Memangnya mengapa jika ia sudah bertunangan? Bukankah… kami hanya _berteman_? Pertanyaan itu menohok ulu hatiku. Sakit sekali rasanya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dan segera menahan kedua pundakku sebelum aku sempat berlari menjauh. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san. Kau sudah bertunangan," gumamku tidak jelas. Lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Alih-alih menyangkal atau menyetujui, ia menarik tubuhku, dan menenggelamkan aku dalam pelukannya. Aku berdiri dalam diam. Rasa hangat yang menyesakkan itu membuat aku merasa kian merana. _Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Sasuke? Kau ingin aku jatuh semakin dalam?_

Dua menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tetap memegang kedua pundakku. Sembari agak menunduk, ia menatap dalam bola mata _amethyst_-ku. Lalu ia berkata, "Bukankah kau ingin bercerita?"

Aku tersadar dan segera mengangguk. Aku ingin berbagi cerita ini padanya, namun bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bercerita ketika perasaanku sedang sangatlah amat berantakan?

"Dulu. Dulu sekali. Dunia ini dipenuhi berbagai makhluk gaib yang aneh." Aku memulai ceritaku dan mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Manusia juga menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Hidup berdampingan dalam damai dan tentram. Begitulah kehidupan pada Zaman Keemasan.

"Peri-peri dengan sayap emas atau perak beterbangan kian ke mari. Terkadang berhenti untuk sekedar bertamu di rumah manusia. Di sanalah mereka bercengkerama. Tak hanya peri yang bisa berbicara dengan manusia. Dewa-dewi Yunani atau negara mana pun juga bisa berbicara dengan manusia. Tak ada dendam di antara mereka."

Aku meneguk ludah sebentar.

"Dunia tampaklah damai dan jauh lebih indah. Hutan di mana-mana. Pohon-pohon bisa berbicara dan menari. Langit tak hanya biru atau jingga. Tetapi kadang perak atau merah muda. Indah. Sangat indah. Air yang mengalir jauh lebih jernih daripada sekarang. Mengalir sampai jauh ke ujung dunia—yang sebenarnya tak ada ujungnya. Hewan-hewan dapat berbicara dan tertawa, atau bernyanyi. Sama halnya dengan manusia."

Aku merasakan diriku sendiri terhipnotis, sehingga cerita itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Hingga suatu ketika. Dewa nakal dari Yunani membuat sebuah masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar. Ia mencuri tongkat sihir seorang peri, dan mengayunkannya secara membabi buta sehingga para hewan dan pohon tidak lagi dapat berbicara. Makhluk-makhluk malang itu merasa sedih dan mendadak menjadi bodoh, tidak bermoral, dan hanya bertingkah sesuai insting.

"Lebih parahnya lagi, sihir itu tidak bisa dikembalikan. Dewa besar—yang kulupa namanya—menjadi murka. Ia akhirnya menghukum. Tak hanya Dewa nakal itu yang dihukum, melainkan seluruh dewa-dewi yang hidup di bumi, dan juga makhluk-makhluk gaib dan aneh. Mereka dibawa kembali ke dunia asalnya, ataupun ditinggal di bumi setelah sebelumnya dihilangkan kemampuannya untuk berhubungan langsung dengan manusia.

"Perbuatan Dewa nakal itulah yang akhirnya menjadikan kita seperti saat ini. Hidup dalam kekacauan dan penderitaan. Ketidakadilan merambah ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Ketidakadilan…" suaraku lambat laun menghilang ketika sebuah emosi menyerangku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis, terisak tanpa suara. Namun hanya pundakku yang bergetarlah yang menandakan aku menangis.

Dengan sigap, sebuah tangan besar merengkuh aku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya yang membawa kesejukan. Harum maskulinnya membuat aku berhenti terisak. Menenangkan. Kurasakan kepala bagian belakangku—tepat di bawah ikat rambutku—diusap. Sasuke mengusap lembut kepalaku.

Usai ia memelukku, ia melepaskannya dan berkata tegas, "Jangan menangis lagi."

Aku mengangguk samar sembari mengelap air mataku.

"Ceritamu indah," komentarnya dengan mata menerawang jauh ke balik pundakku. "Aku… sampai terhipnotis."

-xxx-

Hari sudah malam. Bulan sudah naik untuk menggantikan posisi matahari dalam semalam. Cahaya keperakan itu menyembul lewat sela-sela dedaunan yang bergemerisik tertiup angin. Lelah. Kakiku sudah sakit semua rasanya, karena seharian ini berjalan tanpa henti menyusuri setengah hutan yang sangat luas ini.

Aku dan Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat peristirahatan kami. Seluruh barang yang masih utuh dan nyaris tidak begerak dari posisinya semula sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kami hanya berdua di hutan ini. Dengan membawa beberapa batang dahan kering, Sasuke berjalan di sampingku. Ia bilang ia akan membuat api unggun. Diam-diam aku tertawa dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin anak rumahan sepertinya bisa membuat api unggun?

Kami membagi tugas. Ia membuat api unggun, dan aku mengambil air. Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku mengambil air sejak sore tadi. Aku mendengus karena terpaksa harus melintasi kegelapan malam yang cukup mencekam. Jujur saja, aku tidak takut hantu. Yang aku takutkan hanyalah tetap sendirian tanpa teman hingga akhir hidupku. Dan nyatanya ketakutanku tidak terbukti, 'kan? Aku memiliki Sasuke. Sebagai… sebagai _temanku_.

Sebelum aku berjalan ke sungai besar dengan membawa senter, aku mengambil sebotol iodine dari dalam kotak P3K-ku. Cairan itu digunakan para pecinta alam untuk membunuh kuman dalam air. Tidak lucu kan, kalau kami minum dari bekas tempat buang air-nya anjing atau semacamnya?

Aku sudah sampai di sungai. Aliran air-nya masih selancar tadi. Sungai itu tampak menawan dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang putih keperakan. Aku tergoda untuk menyentuhnya dengan ujung jariku, dan tertawa ketika menyadari ikan-ikan kecil masih sama agresifnya dengan ketika siang hari. Mereka menggigiti kulit jariku. Aku mengedarkan pandang sebelum menuang air ke dalam sebuah ember besar. Pandanganku tertuju pada batu berlumut yang menyebabkan aku tergelincir. Mataku menyapu kian jauh, hingga kini aku sampai pada batang pohon mapel tempat aku dan Sasuke berciuman secara tidak langsung. Hatiku terasa nyeri. Kemungkinan seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi ketika aku sekarang sudah menyadari cincin yang melingkari jari manis Sasuke. Aku tersenyum getir.

Cukup bersedihnya. Aku menuangkan air ke dalam ember, menuangkan beberapa tetes iodine ke dalam air, dan membawanya dengan susah payah kembali ke _base camp_ kami. Baru di tengah perjalanan, aku merasakan telapak tanganku perih sehingga spontan aku meletakkan ke tanah ember itu. Aku meringis menahan sakit. Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Sasuke sama-sama lupa pada kenyataan bahwa tanganku terluka. Ah, itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak boleh manja. Kalau aku tidak segera kembali, Sasuke akan kelabakan mencariku, bukan?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat ember itu lagi. Namun tak sampai sepuluh detik, aku kembali meletakkan ember itu dan kini meneteskan air mata saking nyerinya telapak tanganku. Aku tak bisa.

Baru saja aku memutuskan untuk berputus asa, sebuah sosok yang nyaris tidak terlihat muncul di hadapanku. Postur tubuhnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Sasuke. Ia menatapku khawatir dan segera berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ma-maaf aku lupa soal tanganmu," katanya sambil merebut pergelangan tanganku, "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," sahutku sambil menarik kembali tanganku dengan halus. Aku mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya, "Bagaimana di _base camp_?"

Sasuke menegang. Ia menatapku dengan takut-takut sembari meneguk ludah. "Yah, ada sedikit masalah," jawabnya parau. Ia mengangkat ember itu dan kami berjalan berdampingan.

Samar-samar, dari kejauhan aku melihat cahaya oranye kemerahan yang agak terlalu besar. Mungkinkah itu api unggunnya? Aku menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror. Kurasa ia tahu arti pandanganku, karena ia meneguk ludah dan melirik ke arahku.

"Maaf. Aku hampir membakar semuanya," kata Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

Akhirnya kami sampai. Aku terperangah menatap api unggun kami yang membumbung tinggi. Untungnya api itu hanya meninggi dan bukannya melebar. Jika melebar, urusannya bisa bertambah runyam. Dengan tenang aku berjalan ke dekat api unggun, duduk di bawah pohon besar, dan menunggu Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil melihatku ragu.

"Tak apa. Kemarilah," ujarku sembari tersenyum. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Kita tunggu saja sampai apinya sedikit padam. Ngomong-ngomong, Sa-Sasuke-san. Kau… menuangkan berapa banyak minyak tanah?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, malahan mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. "Aa. Hampir satu kaleng."

Aku tersedak saat hendak menelan ludah. _Satu kaleng_ katanya. Kaleng minyak tanah yang kami bawa nyaris dua liter! Dan ia… memasukkannya hampir satu kaleng penuh. Bodoh.

"Ku-kurasa sepertiga kaleng pun su-sudah cukup," ujarku canggung untuk menimpali perkataannya.

Terjadi keheningan canggung di antara kami. Yang dapat kudengar saat ini hanyalah desahan napas kami berdua, derak kayu yang terbakar api, dan sesekali terdengar suara burung hantu yang terbang jauh di atas kami. Keheningan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karena segera terbuyarkan oleh suara dari perutku.

"Go-gomen," bisikku dengan kedua pipi memerah. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi.

Sasuke terdengar seperti menahan tawa, karena desah napasnya yang tidak teratur. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa lapar dalam perutku, sehingga aku membongkar isi tasku dan mengambil sekaleng makanan instan. Aku menawarkannya pada Sasuke, namun dengan sopan ia menolak, dan membuat aku makan sendirian dengan rakus. Di tengah-tengah acara makanku, aku menoleh menatap Sasuke. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut sembari memandangku. Kalau aku tidak salah melihat, Sasuke tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak segera memalingkan pandangannya, melainkan terus memandangku sampai aku salah tingkah.

"Sa-Sasuke-san. Me-mengapa kau memandangiku se-seperti itu?" tanyaku tanpa bisa mengelak lagi kalau kedua pipiku merona.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sehingga aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan makanku—kali ini lebih beradab. Setelah selesai mengganjal perut, aku mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik, dan membuang kaleng bekas tadi ke dalam kantong itu. Satu informasi lagi tentangku, aku tidak suka membuang sampah sembarangan—kecuali kalau aku tinggal di tempat sampah.

Lambat laun, api yang membumbung tadi sedikit memendek. Aku menuangkan sedikit air ke dalam panci. Sasuke membuat sebuah 'tiang gantungan' untuk memasak dengan menggunakan pisauku. Ia mengikatnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata, karena tidak terbiasa melakukannya. Namun untuk ukuran pemula, hasil kerjanya lumayan rapi. Ia meletakkan 'tiang gantung' berbentuk huruf 'n' kecil itu di atas api, sehingga api unggun itu berada di bawah bagian horizontalnya, sedangkan kedua bagian vertikalnya dibuat berdiri sedemikian rupa untuk menyangka bagian horizontal. Setelah itu, aku menggantungkan panci berisi air itu pada bagian horizontal 'tiang gantung'. Kami menuggu air mendidih sambil menyeduh dua cangkir teh yang dibawakan Sasuke.

Aku kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon besar dengan Sasuke di sebelahku. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang karena Sasuke kembali menatapku seperti tadi. Lekat dan seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku balas menatapnya dengan heran, lalu ia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya condong ke arahku, sementara aku semakin memundurkan tubuh hingga aku nyaris terjatuh. Sasuke kini menghadapku. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri pinggangku dengan posisi merangkak. Jarak di antara kami nyaris tidak ada, terlebih ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dengan kepala dimiringkan.

Aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan merasakan nyawaku seperti pergi dari ragaku ketika ia menutup jarak di antara kami dengan cara menekankan bibirnya pada bibirku.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Wah, akhirnya apdet juga ini author geblek xD_

_Sori ya buat para readers karena telat update. Padahal ini cerita udah kuselesein dari kapan tau, tapi yah gitu. Modem dan kartunya lagi ngajakin perang, jadi ga bisa buka FFN sampe berhari-hari :3_

_Oke, kita liat balesan ripiu yah! cekidot:_

_-__**reiina rei: **__Hihi, iya ini si Hinata lagi keceplosan xD abisan dia kagum banget ngeliat badannya Sasuke yang kotak-kotak gitu *mimisan* sedikit bocoran, si Sasuke emang udah tertarik dari awal sama Hinata :3 arigatou ne!_

**_-FP GUDANG FANFIC SasuHina-Indo:_**_ Ini punya Murni-san bukan? *sotoy* wkwkwk boleh kok, seperti biasa juga xD arigatou nee~_

**_-Malas Log In:_**_Waah~ terimakasih! Arigatou :3_

**_-Namikaze-chan:_**_Iya nih, aku emang sengaja bikin ini endingnya yang chapter awal ga gitu greget. Soalnya aku suka bikin readers kesel :3 *dicekek* Hinata agak sensi? Ya, karena dia punya sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalunya. Zaman keemasan ya? Itu aku dapet di buku berjudul 'The Story Girl' dan sequelnya: 'The Golden Road' bikinan L.M. Montgomery *promo*. Zaman keemasan itu emang masa di mana peri sama manusia dan dewa dewi hidup bersamaan. Aku ngebayangin kalo aku ada di masa itu xD arigatou gozaimasu atas kritik dan sarannya!_

_**-Miharuno:**__ Waaah? Favorit? Nyihihi xD jadi malu akuuu. Petunjuk lakuan yah? Hm, okeh deh nanti kubagusin :3 Iyaa ini fiction emang kacangan T^T soalnya aku bikinnya niat ga niat wkwkwkwk. tapi ujung2nya selesai juga. Weh, aku berharap aku bisa menghasutmu jadi SasuHina lover :3 *ketawa jahat* Arigatou ne!_

**_-RisufuyaYUI:_**_Wkwkwk kenapa ceritanyaa? xD aku yang bikin aja juga joget2 gaje *lho? Kyaa~ dia ga mesum kokkk xDDD si Sasukenya aja yang ngasal ngejudge -_- emang dasar itu pacarku bandel.. *di-susanoo*. Arigatou nee~_

**_-ungu:_**_Siaaap :D_

_._

_._

**_A/N_**

_Oke, sekian ripiuan untuk saat ini. Jangan lupa reviews-nya yaah~ terimakasih banyaaaaaaaakk~_

_"Never stop trying to be better, and better."_

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	3. Third Journey

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Bad-Plots, Typos everywhere~, Stupid Story

**Disclaimer:**  
I love you, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** :* *kicked*

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke x Hinata

**Rate:**  
Tee~

**Genre:**  
Romance / Hurt / Comfort (Just **A LITTLE** Hurt. Sorry)

So, this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** Presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"LET'S START THE JOURNEY"**

* * *

Kami sudah selesai minum teh, dan kini saatnya kami untuk makan—masih dalam keadaan canggung yang sangat menyesakkan. Ada satu masalah lagi selain api yang membumbung tinggi, yaitu kami hanya punya satu tenda. Itu artinya kami harus tidur bersama atau terpaksa salah satu dari kami tidur di luar. Dan tentu saja tak ada satu pun dari kami yang ingin mengalah.

Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah untuk membangun tenda. Satu lagi kesalahan kami yang tidak mendirikan tenda sejak awal. Namun aku tidak peduli. Sesering apa pun aku bermalam di alam terbuka, aku tetap tidak mau tidur tanpa sedikitpun pelindung, hingga seusai kami makan mie instan, kami bekerja sama mendirikan tenda dengan sisa tenaga kami. Meskipun itu adalah kegiatan yang membutuhkan kerja sama, aku dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara.

Bukan karena berkonsentrasi. Tetapi karena canggung.

Akibat ciuman itu.

Setelah dua puluh menit, usaha pengerahan sisa tenaga kami pun tidak sia-sia. Tenda berhasil didirikan. Aku menggelar selembar selimut di dalam tenda sebagai alas tidur kami. Aku tidak membawa kantong tidur atau semacamnya, karena hanya akan membebani jika kita berkemah di 'depan rumah' saja. Aku merangkak masuk ke dalam tenda sambil menyeret beberapa barang kami yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tenda. Setelah masuk, aku memandangi Sasuke yang juga akan masuk.

"Um, Sa-Sasuke-san. A-aku ingin berganti pakaian," bisikku dengan wajah merona.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera keluar tanpa banyak bicara. Aku yang ditinggal dengan jantung berdegup keras pun mengeluarkan sepasang piyamaku dan dengan perlahan kubuka satu persatu pakaian yang kini melekat pada tubuhku. Saat itulah aku mendengar Sasuke terbatuk-batuk. Aku tidak peduli dan hanya melanjutkan kegiatanku dengan menukarnya dengan piyama bersih. Aku melipat baju kotorku dengan rapi, karena besok aku akan mengenakannya lagi pasti.

"Sa-Sasuke-san. A-aku sudah selesai," kataku dengan suara yang pasti cukup terdengar dari luar.

Tak lama setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sasuke masuk dengan wajah merona merah. Aku heran melihatnya. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku atau dengannya? Aku menatap kancing piyamaku, takut kalau-kalau aku belum mengancinginya. Ternyata sudah. Lantas, mengapa ia terlihat malu begitu?

Ia masuk dan duduk tak jauh dari tempatku. Ia menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, dan berkata lirih, "Go-gomen, Hinata-chan. A-aku—" Ia menggantung kata-katanya.

"Hm?"

"A-aku ti-tidak sengaja melihat sedikit dari celah pintu," lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah kian memerah.

Dua detik pertama aku tidak mengerti. Namun detik berikutnya, mataku sudah membelalak dan wajahku sudah memanas tak keruan. Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dadaku dan menatapnya horror.

"Tch. Aku sudah minta maaf!" tukasnya sebelum aku sempat menjerit atau semacamnya. "La-lagi pula yang aku lihat tidak banyak. Hanya… hanya—"

"Cu-cukup!" jeritku sambil terengah-engah. Sial. Ia melihat tubuhku yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memastikan pintu tenda tertutup rapat? Ya, ini bukan salah Sasuke. Ini kesalahanku yang begitu ceroboh.

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti kami. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum ia membuka kaos tanpa lengannya. Aku menahan napas saat di hadapanku tersaji pemandangan yang menggoda iman. Dada tempat aku bersandar tadi ternyata jauh lebih bidang dari yang kelihatan dari luar. Yah, tubuhnya berbentuk indah dan sanggup membuat aku mimisan. Namun dengan cepat aku mengatur napasku, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup atau semacamnya.

"Ayo tidur," katanya.

Sial. Dua kata sederhana itu membuat wajahku memanas.

"Ah, em. Mak-maksudku ma-mari kita tidur bersama," sambarnya cepat. Ia membelalakkan mata dan menyadari kesalahan yang semakin fatal dalam bicaranya. "Mak-maksudku—aah! Sudahlah!"

Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku pun perlahan-lahan dan dengan ragu mengikuti jejaknya. Kubaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. Aku berbaring membelakanginya, begitu juga dengannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Kurasakan selimut yang kami tiduri sedikit bergerak, dan berikutnya kurasakan embusan napasnya di tengkukku.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggangku, dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah leherku. Posisi kami saat ini membuat jantungku berdebar kian tak menentu. Aku merasakan seluruh darah berkumpul pada wajahku. Namun, tak kuasa menahan godaan, aku memutar sedikit tubuhku, hingga menghadap langit-langit. Dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat ia memandangku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan.

Aku menoleh sedikit, tersenyum, dan memutar tubuh menghadapnya. Kuletakkan telapak tangan kananku pada dada bidangnya, dan kubiarkan ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan memeluk aku semakin erat. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman. Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang tidak berbau sedikitpun. Hangat tubuhnya mengaliri seluruh syaraf-syaraf dalam tubuhku. Aku semakin bergelung dalam pelukannya, menyamankan posisi tidur, dan jatuh tertidur.

-xxx-

Aku terjaga pada tengah malam ketika samar-samar terdengar olehku suara burung hantu yang mengerikan. Napasku memburu, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan kurasakan punggungku basah oleh keringat yang mengalir deras. Aku mengeluarkan suara lirih tanpa kusadari. Tanganku terkepal erat di depan dadaku.

Kegelisahanku itu rupanya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuhku. Ia membuka matanya dan melihatku dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membelai rambutku.

"A-aku takut," jawabku lirih sembari terisak. Sungguh ini bukan masalah hantu atau burung hantu. Ada sesuatu… dalam diriku yang membuat aku merasa takut. Sesuatu yang tak dapat kujelaskan, yang membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku dan merasakan dingin. Perutku mual. Ulu hatiku seperti ditekan godam raksasa.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya yang mampu menyalurkan kehangatan. Perlahan kegelisahanku memudar. Kubiarkan tanganku berjalan tanpa kehendakku, membalas pelukan Sasuke, dan membiarkan aku kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Entah apa perasaanku padanya, aku tahu bahwa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya. Siapa yang mengatakan aku jatuh cinta padanya, akan kuteriaki 'Kau salah besar, Baka!' Karena itu tidak mungkin. Ini baru hari kedua aku mengenalnya.

"Tenanglah. Percaya padaku, aku akan menjagamu. Selalu," bisiknya sembari mengecup keningku. Kurasakan tempat yang disentuh bibir Sasuke seperti tersengat listrik. Ada getaran aneh di sana.

_Kau bilang 'akan menjagamu selalu'. Janji apa itu? Kau sudah bertunangan. Itu sudah pasti hanya untuk menghiburku. Iya, 'kan, Sasuke-san?_

"Tidak," ucapnya ketika aku menyadari sudah menyuarakan kata hatiku dengan lantang. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang saat mengatakan itu. "Memangnya aku tak boleh menjagamu saat aku sudah menikah nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok hatiku. Jantungku seperti melompat ke tenggorokan, hingga napasku sesak dan dadaku terasa sakit. Dengan gusar aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Aku menggeser tubuhku hingga ke pinggir selimut, berbaring membelakanginya, dan memaksa diriku terlelap.

Namun tak bisa. Air mata ini mencegahku tidur. Aku tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak _mungkin_ mencintai Sasuke. Lantas, mengapa aku menangis? Perih dan sesak terus menerus menghujani hatiku. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut. Denyutan yang menyiksa hingga aku mengerang tertahan. Perlahan erangan itu berubah menjadi jeritan. Aku menjambak rambutku dengan kuat untuk mengusir perasaan itu.

Seketika jeritanku berhenti ketika Sasuke kembali memeluk aku dari belakang. Ia memelukku dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang tergambar jelas dari napasnya yang memburu. Ia berbisik, "Tenanglah, Hinata-chan."

"Tidak! Kau akan menikah tak lama lagi! Jangan sentuh aku!" Beberapa detik aku terdiam, akhirnya aku menjerit frustasi.

Sasuke membalik tubuhku dengan kasar, sehingga kini kami berhadapan. Ia menatap dalam mataku, namun aku segera membuang pandang ke arah lain. Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik daguku hingga aku kembali tertawan oleh manik obsidiannya. "Lihat aku, Hinata-chan!" seru Sasuke.

Aku terisak sembari menutup mataku dan menggeleng. "Tidak mau," tukasku.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

Aku kembali terisak. _Aku ingin kau membatalkan pernikahanmu_. Sungguh entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku saat ini, aku menginginkan itu. Aku sangat ingin ia tidak jadi menikah dan menetap di sini bersamaku. Aku menginginkan keberadaannya di dekatku. Aku ingin tangannya yang kokoh terus memelukku. Aku ingin dada bidangnya selalu ada di saat aku menangis. Aku menginginkan Sasuke. Oke, aku terpaksa mengakui. Aku mencintai Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau ini—" Sasuke melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya dan melanjutkan, "—aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu."

Aku membeliak. Kulihat tangannya memasukkan cincin perak itu ke dalam saku celananya dengan acuh tak acuh. Aku tahu ia tahu kemungkinan benda itu hilang sangatlah besar. Namun ia tampak tidak peduli. Aku tahu sebagian besar orang akan mengatakan ia gila karena rela membatalkan pernikahan demi orang yang baru ia kenal. Tetapi aku sebaliknya. Aku mengatakan ia waras. Atau aku yang sudah gila?

"Sudah puas? Sekarang tidurlah," katanya dengan lembut sembari kembali merengkuh aku ke dalam pelukannya.

-xxx-

Cicitan burung yang beterbangan di sekitar hutan, suara gemericik air, dan sayup-sayup desahan angin membangunkan aku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, dan perlahan-lahan gambar pudar yang tertangkap mataku mulai menjelas. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah pemandangan dada bidang Sasuke yang terlihat bergerak akibat napasnya yang teratur.

Aku tersenyum. Alih-alih duduk untuk bangun, aku justru semakin maju mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan menyamankan posisiku. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Sasuke mulai bergerak menggeliat. Ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, dan menunduk untuk melihat aku yang sudah mendongak untuk menatap wajah tidurnya.

"O-ohayou, Sasuke-kun," sapaku sembari tersenyum malu.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan," balasnya. Ia bergerak untuk duduk, dan aku perlahan mengikutinya. Kulihat ia menggeliat untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang sanggup membuat jutaan gadis yang melihatnya mimisan.

Tiba-tiba ingatan akan kejadian semalam terbayang di otakku. Perlahan senyumanku memudar. Padahal Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. Tetapi aku tidak merasa yakin akan keputusannya. Aku masih tidak merasa pasti ia melakukannya untukku. Mengapa? Karena tidak masuk akal seorang pria rela membatalkan pernikahan dengan orang yang dicintainya demi gadis yang baru ia temui dua hari—meskipun aku merasa itu wajar. Tetapi lagi-lagi, aku tidak yakin ia menganggap pemikirannya rasional.

"Melamun?" Suara Sasuke membuat aku kembali pada alam nyata. Aku membelalak sedikit dan terkekeh canggung. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang tak pernah ia berikan padaku. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Pandangan itu membuat wajahku merona merah, dan membuat aku salah tingkah.

Dengan canggung aku berdiri dan berkata, "A-aku akan mengambil air."

Tangan Sasuke menahan pergelangan tanganku, sehingga aku tidak jadi melangkah dan melihatnya dengan heran. Ia berkata, "Kau belum ganti baju."

Seketika wajahku merona merah. Lagi-lagi ingatan soal semalam kembali terbayang. Ingatan ketika Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat tubuhku yang hanya dibalut pakaian dalam. Bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu begini, karena Sasuke pasti tidak bermaksud apa pun. Ia hanya mengingatkan.

Namun, sekalipun sudah puluhan kali aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri, aku tetap saja merasa malu mendengar perkataannya.

Kurasa ia mengerti arti perubahan sikapku karena dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menyambar dengan terbata-bata, "Ma-maksudku aku bi-bisa keluar dan kau me-meng-mengganti pakaianmu di sini. Aa."

Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengar nada bicaranya yang lucu. Dengan halus aku menarik tanganku lalu berkata, "Baiklah aku ganti baju." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berdiri untuk berjalan keluar. Belum ia sempat menginjakkan kaki ke luar tenda, aku berujar, "Kali ini kau tidak boleh mengintip _lagi_."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kulihat wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Ekspresinya masih tetap tidak terbaca, namun dari rona merah di wajahnya sudah sanggup menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang merasa malu.

"Tch," decihnya sembari menghentakkan kaki keluar tenda.

Aku tertawa.

-xxx-

Sudah mencapai tengah hari ketika kami selesai berjalan-jalan dan memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barang kami setelah menyantap makan siang. Aku sedang melipat selimutku saat Sasuke mendadak masuk ke dalam tenda dengan wajah merona dan kedua tangan di belakang. Aku spontan melihatnya dan memiringkan kepala dengan bingung.

"Sasuke-kun. Nan desu ka?" tanyaku sembari memasukkan selimutku yang sudah terlipat rapi ke dalam ransel.

Ia mengisyaratkan padaku untuk berdiri di depannya. Masih dengan terheran-heran, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pria tampan itu. Ia diam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di balik punggungnya. Beberapa tangkai bunga cantik berwarna biru tua. Aku mengerutkan kening melihat bunga itu.

"Untukmu," kata Sasuke sembari menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang bunga, dan sambil membuang pandang ke arah lain.

Aku mengernyit sejenak. Tanganku merasa enggan menerima bunga itu. Bukan karena aku menolak pemberiannya. Hanya saja…

"Sasuke-kun! Buang bunga itu sekarang! Itu bunga beracun!" jeritku panik. Aku membalik paksa tubuhnya, mendorongnya keluar, dan memaksanya membuang bunga itu jauh-jauh dari tempat tenda kami berdiri.

Usai membuangnya, aku menghela napas. Saat aku mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke, kulihat secercah kekecewaan yang membersit di matanya. Sejenak aku merasa bersalah telah membuang kesenangannya. Namun itu juga demi kebaikannya, bukan?

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sasuke lirih. Seketika tubuhku menegang. Takut-takut kalau ia marah padaku.

Ragu-ragu, aku kembali menatapnya dan bertanya, "Doushite desu ka?"

Ia terdiam cukup lama dengan kedua tangan menjulur ke depan. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku tanpa ekspresi dan berkata, "Gatal."

Aku meneguk ludah. Rupanya aku salah dalam mengartikan pandangannya. Ia bukannya kecewa, melainkan menahan rasa gatal akibat bunga beracun itu. Kemudian aku menghela napas dan memberinya isyarat untuk berjalan kembali ke tenda. Aku tidak mau menyentuhnya, karena nantinya aku akan ketularan gatal. Kalau aku juga terkena gatal, siapa yang akan mengobati Sasuke?

Aku menyuruhnya berdiri diam di dalam tenda, sementara aku masuk untuk mengambil barang-barang kami. Setelahnya, aku merobohkan tenda dengan kekuatanku sendiri dan melipatnya dengan rapi untuk kembali kumasukkan ke tempatnya semula. Tiang-tiang pasak juga kurapikan dan kuletakkan di tempatnya. Sesekali kurasakan telapak tanganku perih, namun aku tetap tidak bergeming dan terus saja melanjutkan kerjaku.

"Sini kubantu!" desak Sasuke.

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menyahut galak, "Tak akan kubiarkan kau menularkan gatalmu ke benda-benda ini, Sasuke-kun!"

Dan kalimatku membuatnya bungkam.

"Sasuke-kun membawa ransel milik Sasuke-kun saja, ya? Sisanya biar aku yang bawa," kataku masih sambil membereskan perlengkapan kami yang ada di luar tenda. Hingga akhirnya aku selesai, aku berusaha mengangkat barang-barang itu, dan merasa tidak sanggup. Namun, seakan tidak merasa kesulitan, aku diam saja dan mengajak Sasuke untuk berjalan keluar hutan.

-xxx-

Di tengah perjalanan, aku sempat memetik beberapa tanaman obat penetralisir racun. Semuanya kumasukkan ke dalam kantong celanaku yang kini sudah menggelembung akibat banyaknya tanaman yang aku desakkan ke dalam. Jalanku sedikit tersaruk-saruk karena barang-barang yang kubawa jumlahnya menakjubkan.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mendesak untuk membantuku, namun segera kusangkal bahwa aku tidak ingin membuat barang-barang ini terkontaminasi racun bunga biru tadi. Memang sebenarnya itulah niatanku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kota. Kami berjalan cukup terburu-buru agar segera sampai di rumah tempat tinggal Sasuke, hingga akhirnya kami sampai dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kunci rumahmu di mana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku saat menyadari pintu pagar dikunci.

"Di kantong celanaku," sahut Sasuke. Tangannya sudah hendak merogoh saku celana, namun segera kucegah.

"Aku saja yang mengambilnya," sambarku cepat sembari tersenyum. Aku merogohkan tanganku ke dalam saku celananya, dan sedikit tersentak ketika jariku secara tidak sengaja menyentuh benda lingkaran berbahan logam. Aku menahan napas sejenak sebelum mengambil kunci yang juga ada di dalam sana.

Setelah pintu pagar dan pintu rumah kubuka, aku menyuruh Sasuke cepat masuk dan memintanya untuk tidak menyentuh apa pun. Aku bergegas meletakkan semua barang bawaanku tadi ke sudut ruang utama. Dengan cepat, aku berlari kecil ke arah dapur, menyambar apa pun yang ada di sana, seperti waskom atau pun sendok sayur. Aku berlari ke ruang utama, menyambar panci yang kami bawa untuk berkemah kemarin, mencucinya, dan merebus air di dalamnya.

Sambil menunggu air itu mendidih, aku mengeluarkan tanaman obat dari saku celanaku, menumbuknya, dan memasukkannya ke air yang nyaris mendidih itu. Setelahnya, aku kembali ke ruang utama dan menyuruh Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Mesum." Itulah komentar yang diberikan Sasuke saat kuminta ia melepas pakaiannya.

Wajahku merona dan aku menyahut dengan tergagap, "A-ano. Maksudku, ce-celana panjang dan ba-bajunya saja. Celana pendek da-dan ce-celana da-dalamnya tidak usah."

Ia pun menurutiku dan segera melucuti pakaiannya tepat di hadapanku saat itu juga. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, dan merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Kau yang meminta," kata Sasuke.

Aku menarik kedua tanganku, dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang hanya dengan celana pendek berwarna putih polos. Sungguh ia tampak seperti model majalah dewasa. Hanya saja, tubuhnya tidak semulus biasanya karena ada bercak-bercak merah di sana. Sambil terkekeh canggung, aku kembali ke dapur dan mendapati air rebusanku sudah mendidih. Dengan cekatan, aku menyaring air itu ke dalam waskom, dan membawanya ke ruang utama.

"Sasuke-kun pu-punya saputangan dan sarung tangan?" tanyaku.

"Ada di atas ranjangku," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Aku segera mengangguk dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang kuanggap adalah kamar Sasuke. Dan ternyata benar. Aku terperangah saat melihat betapa berantakannya kamar itu. Tumpukan pakaian dan segala macamnya ada di atas ranjang. Biar kutebak. Pasti saat ia tiba di sini, ia tidak segera mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari ransel dan merapikannya. Sehingga ketika kami memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan, ia dengan asal mengeluarkannya dengan cara membalikkan ransel itu di atas ranjang.

Aku mendekati ranjang itu sambil menggeleng-geleng. Kuobrak-abrik tumpukan kain itu. Kupikir, sudah berantakan, mengapa tak sekalian kutambah saja? Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah benda berwarna merah marun. Benda itu berbahan kain dengan bentuk agak segitiga. Perlahan rasa hangat mulai menjalari wajahku sebelum aku menjerit.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru sembari berlari panik menghampiriku.

"Celana dalam," sahutku spontan sebelum aku menyadari perkataanku dan menutup mulutku. Aku membelalakkan mata dan segera melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk mengusirnya. "Ta-tak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum miring sebelum berkata, "Benar-benar mesum."

Aku menjerit lagi, lalu ia berbalik pergi sambil mendengus geli.

-xxx-

Dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan kulit dan menggenggam saputangan, aku berjalan kembali ke ruang utama. Wajahku masih belum hilang warna merahnya. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk duduk di lantai, dan dengan cepat ia menurutinya masih dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

Aku menyambar waskom berisi air berbau herbal itu, dan meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. Setelah aku duduk di hadapannya, aku memasukkan saputangan tadi ke dalam air rebusan, memerasnya, dan menyentuhkannya ke permukaan kulit lengan Sasuke.

"Gatalnya sudah menyebar," kata Sasuke disaat aku masih mengusap-usap tubuhnya dengan saputangan itu.

"Orang bodoh mana yang mengambil bunga beracun itu?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastik sambil mencibir.

"Aku 'kan—" Sasuke menggantung kata-katanya, menggosok hidung dengan jari telunjuknya, dan melanjutkan setelah sekian detik, "Aku 'kan hanya ingin memberimu… bunga."

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku. Tanganku yang masih menyentuh lekukan leher dan pundaknya spontan terhenti, dan wajahku mendongak menatapnya. Ia balas menatapku sehingga aku segera menundukkan kepala lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

Dengan cekatan aku terus mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang bisa kusentuh dengan saputangan itu. Harum herbal sudah mulai menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Kini tanganku sampai pada dadanya, sehingga wajahku memerah sempurna.

"Kau sangat menikmatinya, eh?" tegur Sasuke. Aku kembali mendongak menatapnya, dan kulihat wajahnya tidak berekspresi. "Gadis penggerayang."

Aku memukul dada Sasuke dengan kesal. Enak saja ia asal mengecap aku sebagai 'gadis penggerayang'! Sebenarnya ia ingin diobati atau tidak?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," ucapku sembari beranjak berdiri.

"E-eh. Hanya bercanda," tukas Sasuke cepat tanpa menyentuhku. Kurasa ia benar-benar mengerti arti kata 'jangan sentuh apa pun' yang kuucapkan padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku kembali melanjutkannya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Diam-diam aku merasa heran pada laki-laki di depanku. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah gatal, namun ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Berbeda dengan beberapa laki-laki manja yang sering kutemui. Selalu mencari perhatian untuk mencari empati dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sementara Sasuke? Ia bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak membutuhkan pengobatanku. Bersikap seolah-olah tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

"Ibu dokter," panggil Sasuke—kembali membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Aa?" sahutku. Aku menurunkan kedua tanganku dan berhenti mengoleskan air herbal pada tubuhnya.

"Bibirku bisa terkena gatal, tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menghembuskan napas kesal, karena menganggap itu tidak penting. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Terjadi keheningan panjang selama beberapa detik, sehingga aku mendongak untuk melihatnya dengan bingung. Dua manik obsidiannya menatap lekat kedua mataku hingga aku nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

Ia akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku, "Karena aku tidak mau menularkannya padamu."

Detik berikutnya, ia mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini lebih lama. Aku yang semula membelalak, kini memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi membuka-menutup-membuka-menutup yang diberikan bibir Sasuke padaku. Aku pun turut mengikuti ritmenya dengan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Sasuke.

Akhirnya ciuman kami berakhir.

Aku menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahku. Dengan canggung aku meremas-remas saputangan di tanganku. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia yang mulai memancar dari sudut hatiku. Kebodohan yang menguasaiku ini apakah yang disebut orang sebagai 'cinta'?

-xxx-

"Selesai!" kataku sambil mengusap keringat, setelah memberikan sentuhan terakhirku pada Sasuke. Aku menempelkan tumbuh-tumbuhan bekas saringan tadi pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan kini ia terlihat berwarna hijau.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke seraya memperhatikan lengan dan kakinya yang nyaris tertutup sepenuhnya oleh daun-daun obat.

Tanpa menjawab, aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil piyama. Aku hampir menyerah di awal saat memutuskan untuk mencari piyama Sasuke—karena dugaanku, laki-laki itu tidak punya piyama. Namun aku salah. Aku berhasil menemukan piyama polos berwarna biru muda. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil membawakan piyama itu ke ruang utama.

"Setelah daunnya kering, pakailah ini," kataku pada Sasuke sambil meletakkan piyama itu di atas meja tamu.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke malas.

Aku melihat jam tanganku dan berkata, "Aku harus pulang, Sasuke-kun. Tubuhku sudah sangat bau. Be-besok aku pasti akan kembali u-untuk melihat… keadaanmu."

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Hanya diam sambil melempar pandang ke arah lain. Aku memandang tidak mengerti ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau bilang mau pergi? Ya sudah sana pergi!" serunya dengan gusar kepadaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar bicaranya. Mengapa mendadak ia menjadi kasar? Mengapa ia mengusirku seperti itu? Bahkan… tak ada ucapan terimakasih darinya. Jujur, bukannya minta dibilang 'terimakasih', tetapi melihatnya cuek seperti itu membuat hatiku terasa nyeri.

Dengan lesu, aku mengambil waskom yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawanya ke dapur. Sarung tangan dan saputangan juga kuletakkan di tempat cucian kotor. Setelahnya, aku kembali ke ruang utama untuk mengambil ranselku.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu, menyentuh gagangnya, dan menatap Sasuke dengan sedih. "Aku pergi dulu," ucapku lesu.

Baru saja aku hendak melangkah ke luar, langkahku terhenti karena sebuah suara dingin di belakangku.

"Jangan pergi."

_To be continued_.

* * *

_Hello minnasan~ sori lama apdetnya. lagi males aja soalnya -_- *dicekik*_

_Gimana sampe segini ? Seru ga? atau garing dan kurang seru konfliknya? Di review aja deh ya~ supaya bisa kubagusin lagi chapter berikutnya._

_Ohya, btw chapter depan itu last chapter loh :3_

_kita liat balesan ripiu yok! cekidot~_

**_-RisufuyaYUI: _**_Waah~ wkwkk masa' sih berasa beneran? xDD jadi seneng deh dengernyaa~ iya nih Suke mesum yang ngatain Hinata mesum udah mulai beraksi B) keeh, arigatou ne~ baca kelanjutannya yaah ;)_

**_-lavenderchia:_**_ wihihihi xD okee~ arigatou ne!_

**_-Guest:_**_ Sip! ^^_

**_-Nivellia Neil: _**_Suke gak kabur kok. Dia emang disuruh bapaknya buat pergi-pergi. Abisan dia anak rumahan yang agak manja gitu (ceritanya) *diamaterasu*. Baca kelanjutannya yaa arigatou!_

**_-Hizuka Miyuki:_**_ Waaahh~ doumo arigatou gozaimasu! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! wkwkwk. abisan kalo ga ada Tbc, nanti panjang banget dong xD wkkwk ~ baca kelanjutannya yaah! sekali lagi, doumo!_

**_ : _**_wkwkwk. Aye-aye captain! xD arigatou ne!_

**_-aisanoyuri:_**_ Salam kenal juga xD Jadi, Sasuke tuh seorang Uchiha yang kaya dan anak rumahan. dia disuruh om Fugaku buat pergi keluar rumah (mungkin udah bosen liat mukanya Sasuke._. *dichidori*. Sifatnya aneh gimana yaa? He-eh, dia udah tunangan. Tenang aja, nanti bakal ada penyelesaiannya kok ;) ditunggu yaah~ arigatou!_

**_-indigohimeSNH: _**_Ah masa sii xD arigatou!_

_._

_._

**_A/N_**

_Hai haiii~ tinggal satu cepter lagi nih~ ditunggu eaahh!_

_"_Never stop trying to be better and better_"_

**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**


	4. Last Journey

**Warning:**  
OOC, AU, Bad-Plots, Typos everywhere~, Stupid Story

**Disclaimer:**  
I love you, **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei** :* *kicked*

**Pairing:**  
Sasuke x Hinata

**Rate:**  
Tee~

**Genre:**  
Romance / Hurt / Comfort (Just **A LITTLE** Hurt. Sorry)

So, this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** Presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"LET'S START THE JOURNEY"**

* * *

Karena paksaan Pemuda Tampan Menyebalkan bernama Sasuke itu, aku terpakasa tinggal di rumahnya selama beberapa waktu hanya untuk mengurusinya. Saat aku hendak pulang waktu itu, Sasuke menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk mengambil pakaian dan kembali ke rumahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, memangnya aku ini istrinya?

Ini adalah hari kedelapan pertemuan kami, dan itu artinya sudah enam hari aku tinggal bersamanya. Dan selama itu pula, aku harus mengambil tanaman obat secara berkala ke hutan, mengolesinya ke sekujur tubuhnya, mengganti pakaiannya, memasak makanan untuknya, membersihkan rumahnya, dan lebih parahnya aku harus mencuci pakaiannya termasuk pakaian dalamnya. Gila! Setiap kali aku memprotes masalah mencuci itu, ia selalu bertanya, 'Kau tidak ingin aku terus menerus gatal karena terpaksa harus menyentuh pakaian bersihku, 'kan?'

Dan ya. Aku terpaksa diam karenanya, sebab perkataannya memang benar sekali.

Masalah tidur? Ah, itu… ya. Aku tidur bersamanya karena hanya ada satu kamar di sini. Tetapi tenang saja, ia tidak berani menyentuhku sama sekali, karena aku mengancam jika ia melakukannya, aku akan pindah dari kota ini dan tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya. Em, sebenarnya aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Kalian tahu sendiri perasaanku, 'kan?

"Hinata-chan," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba saat aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya.

"Nan desu ka?" sahutku sembari memposisikan tubuhku duduk.

Ia menghampiri aku dengan tubuh terbalut daun. Tiba-tiba saja ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, memberenggut, dan berkata, "Aku mau ini di lepas."

Kh. Menyusahkan.

Sembari memutar kedua bola mataku, aku bertanya, "Memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ini mengganggu!" timpalnya dengan wajah semakin ditekuk dalam-dalam.

Aku akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melepas semua daun yang menempel di tubuhnya, agar ia menutup mulut. Tolonglah, aku butuh istirahat! Memangnya ia pikir menjadi 'Istri Beberapa Minggu'-nya tidak menyusahkan? Dari luar ia memang terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak bertingkah. Tetapi nyatanya, ia penyuruh, pemaksa, dan intinya: ia merepotkan.

"Mesum," katanya tiba-tiba saat aku menyentuh perut bagian bawahnya.

Seketika wajahku merona. Ini memang bukan kali pertama atau kedua ia meledekku 'mesum', karena ia selalu mengatakannya jika aku sudah mencapai bagian itu. Tetapi tetap saja, hal itu membuatku merona, karena aku merasa malu menyentuh bagian itu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mesum!" protesku, "Ka-kalau begitu, le-lepas saja sendiri!"

"Tukang merajuk," capnya lagi. Tambahan lagi untuk deskripsi tentang Sasuke, ia adalah pengecap. Ya, ia adalah tipe orang yang mudah mengecap orang seenak jidatnya.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tukasku dengan kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum gemas sembari menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kemudian, jari telunjuknya mengangkat daguku, dan ia mengecup bibirku singkat. Ya, sangat singkat. Hanya sekedar menyentuhkan bibirnya seperti kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga yang tidak bernektar. Namun, sekalipun sangat singkat, hal itu membuat wajahku memerah sempurna.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ini semua tepat. Status Sasuke saat ini adalah bertunangan—meskipun ia berkata bahwa ia akan membatalkannya. Aku sedikit merasa sangsi akan perkataan itu. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar ingin membatalkannya, atau hanya sekedar berkata untuk menghiburku? Meskipun hubungan-entah-apa antara aku dan Sasuke ini terasa tepat bagiku, aku masih terus bertanya-tanya.

-xxx-

Aku mengerutkan kening menatap Sasuke yang bersikap seolah-olah rasa gatal sedang menyerangnya mati-matian. Ia menggeliat-geliat di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menggaruk-garuk seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Padahal, aku tidak melihat sedikitpun bercak merah di sana—seperti saat gatalnya kambuh.

"Aah, gatal!" erang Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya.

Aku masih tidak bergeming. Tetap berdiri di sebelah ranjang sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah ia benar-benar merasa gatal atau hanya main-main. Aku terus bertanya hingga kulihat ia membuka sebelah matanya sekitar tiga detik bersamaan dengan berhentinya erangannya.

Dengan kesal, aku membanting diriku ke ranjang. Dengan posisi berlutut, aku menarik kedua lutut Sasuke yang ditekuk, dan menggelitiknya di bagian perut.

"Aa-ah Hinata-chan! Kau… kau… mengapa… aduuh, mengapa kau aduduh menggelitikku?" kata Sasuke sembari tertawa-tawa.

"Agar gatalmu hilang," sahutku singkat sambil terus menggelitikinya.

"A-ah, ampun! Gatalku sudah hilang!" jerit Sasuke masih sambil tertawa, dengan wajah merona merah.

Akhirnya aku berhenti menggelitikinya dan ikut-ikutan tertawa saat melihat Sasuke terengah-engah usai berhenti tertawa. Ia bedeham dan wajahnya kembali serius. Aku mencibir dalam hatiku. _Munafik_!

"Sudah sana kau buatkan aku makanan!" perintah Sasuke seenak jidatnya.

Aku memberenggut sambil menatapnya kesal. Hah, tugasku sebagai 'Istri Beberapa Minggu' sudah dimulai. Memang susah memiliki 'Suami Beberapa Minggu' yang menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kuserang kau sekarang," ancam Sasuke. Aku mengerti maksud kata 'serang' yang diucapkannya.

Aku pun membalas, "Berani menyentuhku, aku akan pergi."

Diam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir, lalu menyeringai kecil dan berkata di dekat telingaku, "Kau serius akan pergi?"

Sial. Aku tak bisa menjawab. Harus dengan apa aku menjawabnya? Ya, aku memang tidak mau pergi. Tetapi haruskah aku mengatakannya pada Sasuke, sementara ialah orang yang menyebabkan aku tidak ingin terlepas darinya?

Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak sempat menjawab karena terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Tamu," ujarku sambil tersenyum puas, dan berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu. Aku sedikit merapikan penampilanku sebelum membukakan pintu kecil di ruang utama. Saat baru kubuka, yang kutemukan adalah sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan guratan di wajahnya yang kaku seperti Ayahku. Rahang pria itu tegas. Bibirnya yang tipis juga memancarkan ketegasan. Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, sedikit klimis dan panjang. Mata pria itu bermanik hitam—sama seperti milik Sasuke.

"Kau siapa?" tanya orang itu dengan kaku.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Sopan sekali laki-laki itu.

"Kutanya, kau siapa?" Orang itu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada memaksa.

"Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga," ucapku dengan terbata-bata.

Pria di depanku menelaah aku dengan kening berkerut. Ia memandangku dari atas hingga ke bawah hingga belasan kali. Pandangan matanya tampak menilai. Sangat menilai. Aku menjadi kikuk dilihatnya seperti itu.

"Sumimasen," bisikku saat ia tidak henti-hentinya menilaiku.

Ia berdeham, dan kembali memandang lurus ke balik pundakku. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan matanya sedikit menyipit melihat suatu objek di belakangku. Aku spontan menoleh bersamaan dengan suara orang di belakangku, "Tou-san?"

Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. 'Tou-san'? Orang di depanku ini… Ayah Sasuke? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan aku agar sedikit menyingkir dari pintu agar Ayahnya bisa masuk. Wajah Sasuke tampak seperti kali pertama aku berjumpa dengannya. Kaku dan nyaris tidak berperasaan. Aku menurut dan menggeser tubuhku untuk memberikan jalan pada Ayah Sasuke agar bisa lewat.

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu saat kurasakan angin, yang disebabkan pergerakan tubuh Ayah Sasuke, mengenai wajahku. Orang itu pasti tidak datang tanpa alasan. Entah mengapa, ada firasat buruk yang menghantui perasaanku.

-xxx-

Aku melarikan diri ke dapur rumah untuk membuat minuman untuk mereka berdua. Pikiranku masih kalut karena firasat buruk yang terus menerus membayang di hatiku. Jujur saja jantungku terasa berdebar-debar untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan di luar. Tubuhku secara tidak sadar beringsut ke dekat pintu dapur untuk mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Mengapa bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Suara Sasuke-lah yang pertama kali kudengar sayup-sayup

Terjadi keheningan panjang sebelum Ayahnya menyahut, "Lupa soal _chip_ yang kupasang di ponselmu?"

Sasuke mendengus. Kurasa ia merasa menyesal sudah lupa melepas '_chip_' yang disebut-sebut oleh Ayahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau lebih memilih wanita itu daripada pilihanku, Sasuke," kata Ayahnya, dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan wanita jalang macam Sakura?" balas Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke!" bentak Ayahnya.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar hebat saat ini. Apa maksudnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, suruh tikus peliharaanmu itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya," kata Ayahnya tiba-tiba setelah keheningan mengerikan sempat menyelimuti mereka. Aku tertegun. Aku tahu yang dimaksud Ayahnya adalah aku.

Aku spontan bergerak ke arah pintu, dan berjalan dengan takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepala untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"Su-sumimasen," bisikku menyesal. Diam-diam aku menyesali perbuatanku yang lancang dan tidak sopan itu.

"Tak apa, Hinata-chan. Duduklah." Suara Sasuke menenangkan hatiku. Aku mengangguk dan segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, beliau Uchiha Fugaku. Ayahku."

Kepalaku menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani melihat wajah dingin Ayah Sasuke. Aku tahu ia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan matanya yang sangat tajam. Kedua tanganku tanpa sadar saling meremas satu sama lain.

Melihat perbuatanku, Sasuke bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Memangnya telapak tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

Aku mengangguk kecil sembari tetap meremas kedua telapak tanganku. Ya, memang telapak tanganku sudah pulih seutuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari aku harus menyentuh tanaman-tanaman obat dan dengan sabar Sasuke selalu mengingatkanku untuk mengganti plester lama dengan yang baru.

Jantungku berdebar cepat, dan aku seperti bisa merasakan aliran darahku yang menderas. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut ketika mendengar suara tarikan napas Uchiha Fugaku. Seakan-akan tarikan napas itu membuat serabut-serabut syaraf di otakku terpotong.

"Di mana kau mengenal wanita itu, Sasuke?" tanya Ayah Sasuke.

"Di hutan. Ia yang membantuku menemukan rumah ini," jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat. Tangan kirinya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pergelangan tanganku. Ia meremasnya pelan, dan menariknya ke sisi samping tubuhnya.

"Jalang. Mau-maunya dekat dengan laki-laki yang baru ia kenal," tukas Fugaku cepat. Aku merasakan napasku tercekat. Ulu hatiku seperti dihujam pedang. Sakit. Aku mengerti jelas siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke melepaskan remasannya, dan menentang dengan suara lantang, "Jangan ucapkan hal semacam itu tentang Hinata!"

Giliranku yang menyentuh tangannya. Aku mencengkeramnya agak erat dan berbisik dengan suara bergetar, "Aku tak apa, Sasuke-kun."

Sungguh kata-kataku bertentangan dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku sungguh tidak merasa baik. Sedih dan hal semacam itulah yang aku rasakan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan dalam hidupku akan mendapatkan kata-kata semacam itu. Tak pernah walau pun dalam mimpi terburukku.

"Bereskan semua barang-barangmu, dan kita pulang. Ini perintah," ujar Uchiha Fugaku dengan nada tegas yang tidak main-main.

"Tapi—"

"Dua minggu lagi pernikahanmu," tegas Fugaku sembari berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak. Masih enam bulan lagi, Tou-san!" protes Sasuke. Ia ikut berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir, dan aku terisak keras. Meskipun aku tahu, menangis tidak berarti memperbaiki keadaan, karena suasana tegang di depanku masih terus berlanjut. Dua minggu lagi Sasuke menikah. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tunggu. Bukankah kau akan membatalkan pernikahanmu, Sasuke-kun? Kau akan menepati janjimu, 'kan? Sasuke-kun, aku sungguh mempercayaimu.

"Dipercepat," sambar Uchiha Fugaku dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

"Aku menetap di sini. Aku… aku tidak mencintai Sakura, Tou-san. Aku… aku mencintainya," kata Sasuke dengan volume suara lemah. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan sendu.

Aku menoleh ke arah samping, di mana Fugaku berderap mendekati Sasuke. Aku nyaris berteriak, namun segera terhenti ketika suara keras itu memasuki rongga telingaku. Dan aku menutup mata. Tak sanggup melihat Fugaku menampar Sasuke dengan kuat.

Kembali keheningan menyesakkan menyelimuti kami. Aku perlahan membuka mataku, dan pemandangan yang ada di depanku seperti tayangan film yang di _pause_. Sasuke menghadap ke arah kanan, dan tangan kanan Fugaku masih melayang di dekat pipi kiri Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit dari samping. Matanya sendu kelabu. Raut wajahnya tidak seperti yang biasanya. Tidak seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Dan tidak seperti hari-hari pertemuan kami yang biasanya.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

Fugaku berdeham. Ia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan berucap dingin, "Kita akan pulang. Kutunggu lima belas menit."

"Aku sudah bilang _tidak_, Tou-san," desis Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun memandang Fugaku. "Aku sudah membuang cincin pertunangan kami."

Aku mengalihkan pandang ke arah Fugaku. Ia terlihat bersiap-siap menampar Sasuke lagi.

"Anak durhaka!" teriak Fugaku keras sembari melayangkan tangannya ke arah pipi kiri Sasuke yang sudah memerah.

Dengan cepat aku berdiri di depan Sasuke dan… telak. Wajahku seperti tersengat aliran listrik berjuta-juta volt. Tak lama setelah Fugaku menamparku, ia segera mundur dengan kikuk—meskipun wajahnya masih tetap datar.

"Cukup, Fugaku-sama," bisikku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Kau sudah berani menyentuh Hinata-chan, eh?" desis Sasuke tanpa perasaan. Ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar sehingga jatuh terduduk ke sofa. Aku melihatnya berjalan menentang Fugaku. Tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Pundaknya yang kokoh menegang. Aku merasa takut. Ia tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Aura yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan membuatnya lebih menderita jika kau tidak segera pulang bersamaku dan menikahi Sakura," sahut Fugaku dengan tenang tanpa perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melonggarkan kepalan tangannya. Pundaknya yang semula tegang menjadi lunglai. Ia terlihat menunduk, dan spontan aku berdiri untuk menahan tubuhnya yang mulai limbung. Kupegang erat kedua lengannya sembari terisak. Aku menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Kuusap-usap pundak kirinya untuk menenangkannya.

Yang pertama kali terbayang di benakku saat ini adalah, Sasuke akan memelukku dan meminta maaf padaku. Namun aku salah. Ia menepis tanganku dengan kasar tanpa menatapku.

"Pergi," bisiknya dingin. Aku menegang pada posisiku. Tetap duduk mematung sembari menatapnya dengan gamang. Aku tak kunjung berdiri untuk pergi, bergerak pun tidak. Hingga ia menghadapku dan kulihat matanya memerah karena marah. Ia berteriak, "Kubilang, _pergi_!"

Aku tahu. Ia bukan marah padaku. Aku tahu itu. Aku percaya itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!"

Hingga seruan itu bergaung di telingaku. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Dengan pandangan datar, tanpa air mata, aku beranjak dari posisiku, berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, mengepak pakaianku ke dalam ransel yang kubawa, dan segera keluar setelah semuanya siap.

Aku sempat berdiri diam di ruang utama. Menatap Sasuke penuh pengharapan. Namun tak ada sedikitpun keinginan Sasuke untuk menatapku, menarik kembali ucapannya, dan berkata 'jangan pergi' seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan gontai aku melangkah keluar rumah. Membuka pagar, dan menutupnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh lagi ke belakang. Menutup pagar, sekaligus menutup segala kenangan yang pernah terjadi di sana. Melupakannya.

-xxx-

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar. Kugigit sarung bantal untuk meredam suaraku agar tidak terdengar tetangga di sebelahku. Kupukul dengan kuat ranjang tak bersalah yang kutiduri. Aku menjerit, namun teredam oleh bantal di depanku. Menyesali segala kebodohan yang pernah hinggap di dalam hatiku. Aku merasa tolol. Dengan mudahnya aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan mencintaiku sama halnya denganku. Ya, ia memang mengatakannya. Tetapi itu sama sekali terbukti saat ia mendadak mengucapkan empat kata yang mencabik-cabik seluruh batinku.

Aku terluka. Sakit sekali rasanya. Menyadari sebentar lagi Sasuke akan bersanding dengan perempuan lain. Membangun rumah tangga. Mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis dengan anak-anak mereka. Kembali aku menjerit keras membayangkan itu. Kepalaku terasa berdenyut sebelum akhirnya isakanku berubah menjadi deru napas yang tidak teratur dan kehilangan kesadaran.

-xxx-

Ini hari ke lima aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Hari ketiga belas sejak pertemuanku dengan Sasuke. Hari di mana dimulainya kesedihanku semakin parah. Aku sudah tenggelam terlalu dalam pada kesedihan ini. Aku tahu mengapa ini terjadi. Karena Sasuke-lah teman pertamaku sejak semua orang mulai menjauhiku karena menganggapku gila. Ialah orang pertama yang mau menghargaiku. Mau mendengarkanku. Dan tidak pernah memandangku sebelah mata.

Sembilan hari lagi. Sembilan hari lagi, yang merupakan hari ke dua puluh dua pertemuan kami, Sasuke tidak akan sendiri lagi. Ia sebentar lagi akan membangun sebuah bahtera rumah tangga yang kokoh. Aku bisa membayangkan ia dalam balutan pakaian tradisional Jepang bersanding di sebuah pelataran bersama gadis cantik dengan kimono panjang dan obi yang melilit pinggangnya. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka akan memulai segalanya. Memulai segala awal dari kehidupan yang baru. Sasuke akan sepenuhnya berubah. Ia akan melupakanku dan melupakan janjinya yang katanya akan terus melindungiku.

Merana dan hampa. Kesepian dan gamang. Hal itulah yang terus menerus bertukar posisi di dalam benakku. Tak ada lagi senyum atau tawa lebar yang mengalir lewat bibirku ketika ia mengeluarkan rajukan atau kata-katanya yang datar namun terasa lucu di telingaku. Tak ada lagi lengan besar yang setia menjadi lagu nina bobok yang senantiasa membelai helai demi helai rambut panjangku. Tak ada lagi senyuman tulus dan ciuman.

Semua sudah berakhir. Kumohon lupakan dia.

-xxx-

Benar-benar sia-sia. Sungguh aku tak mampu melupakannya. Segalanya sudah terlanjur terasa tepat bagiku. Karena tinggal dua hari lagi ia benar-benar harus melupakan dan meninggalkan segala hal tentangku, aku patut melupakannya. Namun sungguh aku tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa.

Segala tenaga sudah kukerahkan, tetapi apa daya jika sudah terlanjur cinta. Aku benar-benar mencintai pemuda-dua-puluh-hari-ku. Pemuda pemaksa yang menyuruhku dengan semena-mena untuk mencuci pakaian dalamnya, mengatur makanannya, dan mengganti tanaman obat penghilang racun di tubuhnya.

Pemuda yang dengan semena-mena hadir di dalam hatiku dan menggerogotinya.

Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku pergi dari kota ini untuk melupakan segalanya. Segala hal tentang Sasuke yang juga pernah tinggal di sini selama delapan hari. Masa bodoh dengan persediaan uangku yang menipis. Persetan dengan hutan yang begitu indah. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Harus.

-xxx-

Semuanya sudah kuputuskan dan sudah kubulatkan tekadku untuk angkat kaki dari kota ini untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Untuk apa aku tetap diam di sini ketika kutahu tepat hari ini Sasuke akan melangsungkan pernikahannya? Perihal makanan dan transportasiku tak perlu kupikirkan. Berjalan jauh berhari-hari tanpa asupan makanan dan minuman sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku. Jika aku mati di tengah jalan? Siapa peduli? Biarkan saja alunan harpa dari para peri yang mengangkat jasadku ke surga. Atau jika para peri pun tak sudi memainkan harpanya untuk jasadku, biarkan saja tubuhku membusuk di pinggir jalan dan dibuang ke selokan.

Aku tak peduli. Sumpah.

Karena semuanya sudah benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Siapa yang mau kuharapkan? Keluarga? Demi jenggot para mafia, mereka tinggal bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatku kini berpijak. Teman? Jika ada seorang yang sekarat dan hanya bisa kembali pulih jika ada satu saja teman yang peduli padaku, aku bersumpah orang itu akan segera mati dalam hitungan detik. Yang tertinggal hanya satu kemungkinan, dan ia juga sudah pergi bersama kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain. Melebur menjadi satu bersama sebuah kata: kemustahilan.

Sasuke.

Ya, nama yang tidak akan pernah terlepas dalam sejarah kehidupanku. Karena hanya ialah orang di luar Hyuuga yang mau mendengar omong kosongku seputar Zaman Keemasan. Hanya ialah orang yang mau ikut terhipnotis dengan bualanku seputar peri-peri yang bermain harpa. Hanya ialah orang yang mau menjadi pendengar setiaku, pelipur laraku.

Aku mencengkeram erat pegangan koper di tanganku. Kuatur napasku sedemikian rupa sehingga napasku tidak sempat memburu dan pada akhirnya terpaksa menumpahkan air mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari memandang sekali lagi apartemen bertipe studio yang sempat menjadi tempatku tinggal selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Lemari tempat aku meletakkan pakaian dan perlengkapan petualangan dan observasiku. Ranjang yang sempat menjadi teman tidurku. Meja kecil tempat aku meletakkan minumanku. Sofa kecil di dekat pintu tempat Sasuke pernah duduk di sana menungguiku berganti pakaian. Sudut ruangan tempat ransel kecil Sasuke pernah berdiri. Semua itu. Semua itulah hal-hal yang selama ini menemani waktu-waktu kesepianku. Waktu-waktu tanpa temanku. Waktu-waktu aku terus mendambakan teman.

Teman yang akhirnya kutemui, namun juga berakhir sama seperti yang lain. Hanya saja yang kali ini kasusnya berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, ketika aku selesai menguatkan diri untuk beranjak pergi dari apartemen ini, aku memegang gagang pintu, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu, yang artinya membuka cangkang yang selama ini mengungkungku dalam kesendirian yang menyakitkan.

-xxx-

Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari gedung apartemen ini. Aku memperhatikan jalanan lengang yang hanya ditutupi debu-debu yang beterbangan akibat satu-dua motor yang mungkin tadi sempat melintas. Kusipitkan mataku untuk melihat ke ujung jalan. Tak ada apa-apa. Yang ada hanya jalanan dan jalanan. Terkadang aku mendapati diriku menyukai jalanan yang tiada ujung, karena selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang terdapat di ujung jalan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati ujung jalan. Dengan segenap keberanian, kupandangi rumah bergaya tradisional yang kulewati di sebelah kananku. Rumah itu kosong. Bahkan wanita tua gendut yang menjadi penunggu rumah itu tak tampak walau hanya sehelai rambutnya. Pintu pagar rumah itu tidak tertutup sempurna. Masih membuka sedikit dan sekali-sekali engselnya berderit ketika angin bertiup dan menggoyangkan daun pintu.

Suara deritan engsel itu membuat hatiku nyeri.

Halaman di depan rumah itu yang cukup luas membuat aku teringat akan kenangan yang pernah terjadi di antara aku, rumah itu, dan Sasuke. Kulayangkan pandangku sejauh mungkin hingga aku dapat menembus jendela rumah yang tidak tertutup. Sekilas aku bisa melihat isi rumah itu yang nyaris kosong. Dingin dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sangat berbanding terbalik keadaannya dengan ketika aku mendiaminya bersama Sasuke selama beberapa hari.

Kuhembuskan napas berat, dan kulangkahkan kembali kakiku yang sempat mengakar di tanah. Aku berjalan tersaruk-saruk dengan beban berat di punggungku dan sembari menarik sebuah koper besar. Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke yang datang, tersenyum, dan menawarkan bantuan padaku sempat berkelebat dalam angan-anganku.

Hinata bodoh, sampai dunia berputar dari utara ke selatan, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan sentuhannya lagi. Ia sudah menjadi milik perempuan lain yang sangat seratus delapan puluh derajat lebih beruntung daripadamu.

Kumohon, realita, berpalinglah padaku.

Aku nyaris sampai di halte bus sepi yang berkarat. Halte itu terlihat menyedihkan bahkan dari jarak duapuluh meter, karena tidak adanya penduduk yang membutuhkan keberadaannya. Kurasa hanya membuang-buang biaya jika pemerintah bodoh, dengan otak di dengkul, itu membangun halte yang nyaris tidak ada gunanya jika aku tidak berjalan ke sana untuk menunggu bis.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku sampai di halte, sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menyentuh pergelangan tanganku yang menarik koper. Seketika aku menjadi was-was. Seakan sentuhan itu mengubahku menjadi seonggok kayu bakar, aku mematung. Tak berkutik sedikit pun. Bahkan menarik napas pun aku tak berani. Kulirikkan mataku ke arah kiri, dan dapat dengan jelas kulihat sebuah tangan berkulit putih bersih mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tanganku.

Meski otakku merasa was-was, hati kecilku mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat kumengerti.

"Ku-kumohon ja-jangan lakukan apa pun pa-padaku. Kumohon…" ucapku lirih sembari menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku, ketika pemilik tangan itu mulai berjalan ke sampingku. Kurasakan napasnya yang hangat menabrak leherku dan membuat aku merinding. Suara desah napas itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Ibu dokter yang cerewet, bukalah matamu, Bodoh!"

Suara itu. Suara menyejukkan itu. Suara yang begitu familier di telingaku. Suara yang sudah akrab kujumpai dalam hari-hari kehidupanku belakangan ini. Suara itu miliknya. Suara Sasuke.

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Rambut hitam berkilauan yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin dan tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi. Wajah tampan nan tegas yang melukiskan segores senyum. Dua hal penting itulah yang kujumpai ketika aku baru menarik kelopak mataku untuk membuka.

Aku terperangah.

Terperangah ketika melihat wajahnya yang tampan kini dipenuhi bilur-bilur luka. Matanya sedikit membengkak namun cahayanya tak sedikitpun memudar. Masih sama. Warna hitam itu masih sama dengan yang pertama dan terakhir kali kulihat. Bibir tipisnya pun masih sama. Senyuman itu juga masih tak berbeda. Masih tulus dan penuh perhatian dan sarat akan perasaan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, bagaimana bisa kau—" aku menghentikan kata-kataku ketika ia meletakkan satu jarinya untuk menginterupsi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menemukanmu? Mudah saja," timpalnya cepat. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan ransel besarku. Tanpa berkata-kata karena masih bingung, kubiarkan saja ia mengambil alih ransel itu. Ia kemudian menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuanku. Kubiarkan saja langkah kakiku mengikutinya. Mengikutinya kembali ke depan gedung apartemenku, tempat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hijau metalik sudah menunggu. "Juugo! Masukkan barang-barang Nona Cerewet ini ke mobil!" teriaknya ketika kami sampai di sebelah mobil itu.

Tak lama, seorang dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang keluar dari dalam bangku pengemudi. Ia membungkukkan badan, dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih semua barang yang kubawa, dan juga ransel yang digendong Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu! Ada apa ini, se-sebenarnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan sebelum pria itu mengambil barang-barangku.

"Diam saja, Usuratonkachi!" dengus Sasuke. Ia pun menarik tanganku yang memegang pegangan koper dengan kasar, dan menyerahkan koper itu pada orang yang ia panggil 'Juugo'. Kemudian, ia menarikku menyeberang jalan dan terus berjalan hingga kami sampai di bibir hutan. Aku membiarkan diriku ditarik oleh Sasuke masuk semakin dalam ke jantung hutan. Meskipun dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia justru berada di sini di saat pernikahannya, diam-diam aku melonjak kegirangan ketika mengetahui Sasuke kembali padaku.

Meskipun aku tak tahu maksud sesungguhnya ia kembali padaku.

Sasuke berdeham ketika kami berhenti di tempat terbuka dekat jantung hutan, tempat di mana kami pernah bermalam berdua. Aku melihat masih ada bekas-bekas warna hitam di tanah. Padahal itu bekas api unggun berbelas-belas hari yang lalu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kita mau apa di sini?" tanyaku setelah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedikit merunduk untuk menatapku. Kurasakan kedua pipiku mulai menghangat ketika pandangan matanya lambat laun berubah menjadi semakin intens.

"Mengajakmu ke pernikahan," jawab Sasuke.

Jawaban itu sukses membuat rona di wajahku menghilang total. Kembali perasaan hampa itu merajaiku. Jadi, itulah jawaban mengapa ia justru berada di sini di hari pernikahannya? Jadi, itulah jawabannya mengapa ia kembali padaku?

Seakan tidak mengerti perubahan sikapku, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya tepat ke depan wajahku dengan telapak tangan menghadap wajahnya. Ia memaksaku melihat jari manisnya yang kini dilingkari dua cincin yang hampir serupa—hanya saja yang satu terlihat kekecilan. Kedua cincin itu tidak bertahtakan permata ataupun batuan mahal, tetapi hanya berupa emas murni yang mengilap dengan ukiran sebuah simbol berbentuk kipas dengan garis melengkung horizontal di tengahnya. Dua cincin yang serupa dengan lambang yang serupa.

Aku semakin tertegun melihatnya. Mengetahui ia menikahi satu wanita saja sudah membuatku merana, dan kini ia memaksaku mengetahui bahwa ia akan menikahi dua wanita. Yang benar saja?

"A-aku tak bisa," bisikku sembari membuang pandang ke arah lain, membiarkan perasaan sepi kembali menggerogoti jiwa dan ragaku.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Sasuke melakukan pergerakan-entah-apa. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Untuk apa aku memedulikan seorang laki-laki yang akan menikahi dua wanita dan memamerkannya pada gadis yang sempat 'tidur' bersamanya? Dan terlebih, untuk apa aku memedulikan orang yang sudah memenjarakan aku pada sepi, membiarkan aku terjerat dalam benang-benang kesenduan dan rasa sakit?

Lama setelah kami terbalut kesunyian, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kiriku lembut, dan detik berikutnya kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin terselip di antara jari manis dan jari tengahku, dan juga di antara jari manis dan jari kelingkingku. Intinya, benda dingin itu melingkari jari manisku.

Aku tertegun sebelum sempat melihat tangan kiriku yang kini dilingkari cincin emas dengan simbol kipas itu. Dengan mata terbelalak, aku memandangi Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang padaku bahwa orang bodoh di depanku sedang berpikir aku akan menikahi dua orang wanita," tebak Sasuke dengan sangat tepat dan akurat.

Aku menunduk malu ketika rasa hangat mulai kurasakan di kedua pipiku. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan?

Lama aku berpikir, ia menghela napas tidak sabar dan segera menarik pundakku dan menenggelamkan aku pada pelukannya. Aku terhenyak. Kubiarkan diriku mematung dalam rengkuhan penuh arti yang diberikan Sasuke. Pandanganku mulai mengabur, tergenang air mata. Tak lama, air mata itu tumpah dan menganak sungai di kedua pipiku. Perlahan aku terisak pelan. Kuangkat kedua tanganku ke dada Sasuke, dan kugenggam erat kain yang menutupi dada bidang itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" Aku menyebut namanya dengan lirih di sela tangisanku. Sesekali aku melirik pada jari manis kiriku di mana tersemat cincin emas dengan ukiran simbol kipas yang juga dikenakan Sasuke. Namun, sekalipun sedikit aku mulai mengerti, aku masih bertanya-tanya untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggenggam kedua pundakku yang hanya sebesar telapak tangannya. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum lembut sembari berkata, "Kau mau datang ke pesta pernikahanku, 'kan?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya sembari mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipiku.

Yang kutanya memutar bola mata dengan kesal. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan ketus, "Ibu Dokter Bodoh yang Cerewet dan Menyebalkan yang Suka Menghayal Seputar Zaman Keemasan Tetapi Bisa Membuatku Terhipnotis dengan Kata-Katanya."

Aku termangu menatapnya. Itukah julukan untukku? Komentarku: Sangat panjang.

Perlahan kuangkat tangan kananku ke arah wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka memar yang membiru. Kusentuh lembut dengan ujung jariku sehingga Sasuke meringis menahan sakit. Ia mengaduh dan aku segera menarik kembali tanganku.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Ini," ia menyentuh pipi kanannya dan meringis, "Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengerutkan kening tidak percaya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak apa-apa jika wajahnya seperti itu. Jika ia menjawab ia jatuh pun aku sungguh tidak percaya. Luka-luka itu tampak seperti habis dipukuli. Dengan gemas aku mencengkeram kemeja bagian perutnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," dengus Sasuke sembari menepis kedua tanganku. Ia berbalik arah dan berkata, "Ayo kembali."

Aku tidak bergeming. Dengan kukuh aku tetap berdiri di tempatku sembari membuang pandang ke arah lain. Enak saja ia menyembunyikan sesuatu ketika ia dengan seenak jidat mengecap aku sebagai calon istrinya. Aku tetap diam hingga ia merasa gemas dan menghampiriku dengan kesal.

"Kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menikah dengan seorang Uchiha sepertiku?" bentak Sasuke dengan kesal.

Aku mencibir.

"Ah! Usuratonkachi!" gerutunya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekatiku, lalu mengangkat dan menyampirkan tubuhku dengan mudah ke pundak kanannya. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhku di belakang lutut, sehingga pinggulku menyentuh telinga kanannya.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" jeritku sembari memukul-mukul punggungnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Aku tidak rela dipukuli Tou-san tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil."

Kini aku terdiam. Aku berhenti bergerak dalam posisi-ku, dan membiarkan tubuhku terayun-ayun ketika ia berjalan menyusuri hutan, hingga ia menurunkan aku di dekat bibir hutan.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan celana yang kupakai sesaat setelah diturunkan Sasuke. Sejenak semua terasa jelas. Aku kini mengerti. Laki-laki manja di hadapanku rela dipukuli oleh Ayahnya hanya demi membatalkan pernikahannya dengan gadis bernama Sakura itu, dan kembali untuk melamarku. Semua sudah jelas. Arti luka memar itu. Arti kehadirannya. Dan arti cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manis kami masing-masing.

Artinya, Sasuke benar-benar tulus mencintai aku.

Dan tidak berniat hanya menjadikanku 'Istri Beberapa Minggu'nya, melainkan menjadikanku 'Istri Seumur hidup'nya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Saku—"

"Sst," bisiknya sembari meletakkan jarinya di bibirku. Ia memandang berkeliling dengan ekspresi serius dan kening berkerut. "Kau dengar?"

Aku mengikutinya. Diam dan mendengarkan. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, dan kutajamkan indera pendengaranku. Samar-samar terdengar dentingan indah yang membentuk suatu musik lembut yang menenangkan. Harpa peri.

"Itukah suara harpa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara minim.

Aku mengangguk masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. Kubiarkan diriku terhanyut pada musik itu. Musik yang merajut sebuah simfoni yang juga berpadu dengan alam. Kubiarkan diriku merasa melayang. Terbawa oleh permadani nada yang melayang di angan-angan. Kubiarkan perasaan damai ini menyelimutiku. Tak hanya sendiri. Tetapi berdua. Berdua dengan 'pemuda dua puluh hari'-ku. Pemuda yang sudah mengajariku betapa berartinya teman dan cinta.

Suara itu lambat laun menghilang ketika aku dibawa kembali ke alam sadar oleh Sasuke yang secara spontan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman kami. Kubiarkan tubuhku tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku di leher Sasuke, dan membiarkan pemuda itu menunduk untuk menciumku semakin dalam. Seluruh bagian mulutnya menginfasi mulutku. Namun aku tak menolak. Sungguh aku sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata, "Ingin ke hutan mana lagi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, ya? Tetapi aku mengartikannya sebagai ajakan petualangan yang berarti lain.

"Aku ingin ke hutan tropis di Borneo," jawabku sembari tersenyum senang.

"Dalam waktu dekat?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kini keningku berkerut tidak mengerti, namun akhirnya kutanyakanlah rasa tidak mengertiku, "Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Yah," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Kalau ingin dalam waktu dekat… aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil."

Kini giliran wajahku yang memanas sempurna. Tidak hanya wajah, tetapi sampai ke leher, telinga, dan akar rambutku. Apa maksudnya?

Aku menunduk. Kuremas kedua tanganku secara bersamaan. Aku menggigit bibir dan memainkan kakiku. Sesaat, dengan sangat mendadak, ada sebersit ragu dalam otakku. Aku masih tidak percaya akan semua ini. Sungguh aku tak berbohong kalau aku sangat mendambakan sentuhannya, dan tidak pernah bermimpi ia meninggalkanku. Karena demi monster berekor, aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, dan tidak membutuhkan ucapan palsu dan omong kosong.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… a-apakah be-benar-benar serius denganku?" tanyaku dengan sangat gugup.

"Oh, tolonglah, hilangkan sedikit kebodohanmu," desis Sasuke tidak sabar. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku bisa melanjutkan pernikahanku yang _sempat_ tertunda."

"Ma-mau! A-aku mau," sambarku cepat sebelum Sasuke sempat berjalan pergi kembali ke sedan hijau metaliknya untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Berjongkok di depanku dan membelakangiku. Aku yang mengerti segera menunduk untuk memeluk leher Sasuke dan membiarkan tangannya mengangkat aku di punggungnya. Aku tertawa kecil saat ia membawaku berjalan cepat keluar dari hutan yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu awal segala perasaan ini muncul dan menjadi semakin besar. Meninggalkan segala kenangan kami di hutan ini yang terkubur di bawah pohon mapel atau hanyut bersama aliran sungai besar di jantung hutan.

Tidak pernah ada kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Namun aku begitu percaya kalau ia sangat mencintaiku. Aku meyakini Sasuke yang mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri. Menyampaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Memangnya, apa yang kau harapkan dari pemuda kaku macam Sasuke? Apa kau mengharapkan ia memberikanmu seikat bunga? Tolong jangan berharap itu. Ia saja tak bisa membedakan mana bunga yang beracun dan mana yang tidak.

Aku berani bersumpah, jika ia menawarkan aku bunga, aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan!"

Oh, sial. Ia mengatakannya—maksudku meneriakkannya—di tengah jalan. Oke.

_The end._

* * *

Hellyeaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga TvT

Bagaimana ceritanyaa? Seru gak? seru gak? *puppy eyes no jutsu* Sori yah kalo endingnya garing dan mengecewakan wkwkwk xD kan sudah kubilang ini cuman fiction yang kubuat secara gak niat *being hid*

Okeh, kita liat balesan ripiu yuk~

**-IndigOnyx:** Iyaa~ chapter ini endingnya hahaha xD Wah, gapapa kok. Kamu sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview aja aku sudah seneng banget TvT.. Tenang saja, pasti kubuat mereka bersatu :) Arigatou sudah membaca fiction inii~

**-Guest:** Tau tuh dasar. Tapi kalo gak gitu SasuHinanya ga bisa bersatu T^T *tarik ingus* Aku juga cinta mati looh sama SasuHina xDDD Arigatou ne!

**-zei:** Waah serius ituu? xD arigatou! Woh, ga papa kok masalah review maah. ada yang baca aja aku udah seneng x'D Oh bukan, tunangan Sasuke memang bukan Hinata :3 tapi endingnya tetep SasuHina kaan yang penting :D Siaap~ arigatou ne! :D

**:** Siaap! Arigatou :D

**-RisufuyaYUI: **Tuh kamu tau kebenarannya ^w^ ehe ehe ehe... APA?! KAMU BILANG AKU MESUM?! Minato-kuuunn, aku dikatain mesum sama diaa *nunjuk2* *disegel pake Shiki Fujin* wkwkwk~ arigatou gozaimasu neee! xD

**-Hizuka Miyuki: **Wwwooaaahh xD REALLY?! kamu menunggu ceritakuu? :') aduuh terharu beneran iniii x""D cincinnya jadi masalah gede di sini kok wkwkwk xD yo cyiiinn~ doumo arigatou nee xD~

.

.

Yaaap~ Segitulah cerita dan reviewannya. Makasih banyak yaaah yang udah mau baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview~ buat 'special thanks', Tice kasih untuk semua reviewers dan juga silent readers atau yang sudah ngefollow dan nge-favorit cerita ini~ Terimakasih buat kalian semuaaa~ *nangis* *narik ingus*

_Never stop trying to be better, and better._

_-**Anonymous Hyuuga**-_

* * *

_KATSU! *meledak*_


End file.
